Reescrevendo o Nosso Destino
by AmaterasuS2
Summary: Após ver Hinata morrer para protegê-lo de Pain, Naruto se arrepende por ter sido tão cego, não sendo capaz de notar a única pessoa que sempre havia estado lá para ele. Surpreendentemente, Kyuubi parece compartilhar seus sentimentos e lhe oferece uma opção. Voltar no tempo e reescrever seus destinos. NARUHINA! VIAGEM NO TEMPO!
1. Chapter 1

**REESCREVENDO NOSSO DESTINO**

 **Autora:** AmaterasuS2

 **Classificação:** 18+

 **Gêneros:** Ação, Amizade, Angst, Aventura, Romance  
 **Avisos:** Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Mutilação, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers, Tortura, Violência

 **Sinopse:** Após ver Hinata morrer para protegê-lo de Pain, Naruto se arrepende por ter sido tão cego, não sendo capaz de notar a única pessoa que sempre havia estado lá para ele. Surpreendentemente, Kyuubi parece compartilhar seus sentimentos e lhe oferece uma opção. Voltar no tempo e reescrever seus destinos. NARUHINA! VIAGEM NO TEMPO!

 **Notas:** Naruto não me pertence. Antes que alguém pire e me acuse de plágio... EU SOU A AUTORA ORIGINAL DA FIC! Tive um probleminha com a minha antiga conta, que respondia pelo pseudo de 'Kyoko Yamato', e agora estou com essa conta nova. Então, não me acusem de plágio! Sou a mesma autora, só com um pseudo diferente u_u Essa é a uma fanfic de viagem no tempo.

* * *

 **Prólogo: _Retorno no Tempo_**

Naruto sentia como se seu corpo estivesse anestesiado.

A dor já não lhe incomodava. Tudo o que seus olhos podiam ver era Pain Tendo apunhalando Hinata diante de seus olhos. Ele ainda conseguia ouvir, ressoando dentro de sua mente, cada palavra que ela havia dito…

 _"Sempre estive chorando e desistindo antes mesmo de tentar. Tomei as decisões erradas tantas vezes… mas então você me mostrou o jeito correto, Naruto-kun. Eu estava sempre atrás de você. Sempre tentando te alcançar. Queria tanto andar ao seu lado. Quero estar próxima a você. Sempre. Você me mudou Naruto-kun! O seu sorriso foi o meu salvador! É por isso que não tenho medo de morrer… se isso significa poder protegê-lo! Porque eu te amo, Naruto-kun!"_

De repente, era como se seu mundo houvesse sido iluminado pelo sol aconchegante, apenas ser encoberto pelas sombras mais uma vez. Durante anos… durante toda a sua vida… Naruto havia lutado para que alguém… para que qualquer um reconhecesse sua existência. Para alguém fosse capaz de enxergar seu verdadeiro eu!

Agora, ele percebia que, em sua determinação para ser aceito, ele não havia notado a única pessoa que sempre o havia aceitado.

Durante todos aqueles anos, Hinata sempre esteve lhe observando em silêncio.

De repente, tudo parecia fazer sentido.

A forma como ela sempre corava, quando estavam próximo… o jeito como ela gaguejava e brincava com seus próprios dedos de forma nervosa… como ela desmaiava, caso ele se aproximasse demais…

Apenas… se ele tivesse percebido mais cedo…

Lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos.

Então… talvez… ele não perderia aquela pessoa tão especial, logo após saber de seus sentimentos.

 **[Eu posso lhe dar outra chance.]** Sussurrou a voz da raposa, dentro de sua mente.

Naruto piscou, se vendo em pé diante da sela de Kyuubi. Porém, havia algo diferente com a raposa.

Normalmente, Kyuubi era totalmente selvagem e cheia de raiva. Sempre que estava ali, Naruto podia sentir claramente a intenção assassina descontrolada que o demônio liberava. Agora, porém, Kyuubi estava sentado tranquilamente em sua sela, seu olhar – que sempre pareceu demonstrar apenas ódio – era tomado de dor e tristeza.

Era quase como se o demônio estivesse lamentado e sentido a mesma dor que Naruto sentia.

— O quê…?

— **Eu disse, que posso te outra chance, filhote.** — Repetiu, seus olhos vermelhos se fechando lentamente, como se estivesse com dor. — **Eu posso enviar sua mente e meu chakra para o passado. Você pode tentar de novo. Você não tem que perdê-la. Há uma forma de corrigir seus erros e garantir um futuro diferente desse.**

Os olhos azuis de Naruto se arregalaram ao escutar aquilo. Lentamente, sua mente processava as palavras ditas pelo demônio.

Voltar no tempo… refazer seus passos… corrigir seus erros… ele podia…

Naruto hesitou, olhando para a raposa com desconfiança.

Kyuubi nunca havia sido, exatamente, amigável com ele. A própria raposa já havia expressado seu desejo de devorá-lo, e tudo o que lhe impedia era o selo que o Yondaime havia criado. Por que, então, o demônio estava lhe oferecendo aquela nova chance?

— Porque eu deveria acreditar em você?! O que garantias eu tenho de que você não está apenas tramando um jeito de me fazer quebrar o selo?!

Kyuubi abriu os olhos para encarar o pequeno humano a sua frente.

Não havia raiva ou ódio neles… apenas dor e tristeza.

— **Porque eu também a amava. Ao contrario da crença popular, filhote, demônios também são capazes de amar.**

Descrença.

Esse foi o sentimento de Naruto, ao escutar aquilo.

— Hinata… você a amava… naze…?

— **Eu a amava, porque, mesmo sem saber, você a amava. No momento em que o Yondaime me selou, ele nós fez refletir os sentimentos um do outro. Sua dor, tristeza, alegria, raiva, frustração, paixão… eu era capaz de sentir tudo isso. Era por isso que, quando seus sentimentos se descontrolavam, você podia acessar o meu chakra. Nesse momento, eu estou partilhando a mesma dor que você. Uma dor que eu não quero sentir. Por isso, filhote, estou lhe dizendo: nós dois podemos impedir que isso aconteça. Basta fazer o que eu digo.**

Naruto sabia que ele deveria desconfiar.

Todos sempre diziam que demônios não podiam amar. Que tudo o que um demônio podia fazer, era sentir ódio e destruir tudo a sua volta. Mas… as palavras de Hinata ainda ressoavam em sua alma.

— Me diga como. — Falou por fim, encarando a raposa com um pouco de hesitação e esperança.

Um pequeno, quase imperceptível, sorriso surgiu no rosto da raposa.

— **Eu vou lhe envolver com meu chakra, enquanto isso, você deverá canalizá-lo em sua mente e executar os selos: cavalo, carneiro, dragão, pássaro, dragão, boi e carneiro. Desse jeito seremos enviados alguns anos no passado.**

— Quantos anos exatamente?

— **Doze anos.**

— O quê?! Por que doze anos?! Isso não é demais?! Talvez alguns meses sejam o suficiente! — Exclamou exaltado, pensado em como sua vida era horrível há doze anos.

— **Se voltarmos doze anos, então poderemos reescrever nossos destinos. Você não precisava viver da mesma forma.** — Falou Kyuubi, sabendo exatamente o que assustava. — **Além do mais, eu pretendo lhe dar alguns 'presentes', que o tornaram mais forte e hábil.**

— Presentes…? Que tipo de presentes?

— **Você vai descobrir assim que fizer o jutsu. Mas não se preocupe, os meus presentes vão apenas ajudar você. Agora, faça os selos.**

Naruto sentiu a onda de chakra vermelho lhe envolver lentamente.

Ele sabia que deveria reconsiderar.

As pessoas sempre diziam que não se deve confiar em demônios. Que eles eram traiçoeiros e que confiar neles apenas causaria morte e dor. Porém, ele duvidava que pudesse sentir mais dor, do que a que sentia naquele momento. Mesmo que ele, mais do que provavelmente, estivesse prestes a fazer a pior escolha de sua vida e condenar a todos na terra… ele não podia deixar de arriscar. Mesmo se o fim do mundo fosse o preço que ele tivesse de pagar, para ter uma segundo chance de estar com Hinata… de estar corretamente com ela… então ele não se importaria de pagar esse preço.

Ele estava sendo egoísta… mas… essa era a primeira vez que ele era egoísta e, depois de tudo o que ele havia passado, ele acreditava que tinha esse direito.

Fechando os olhos, Naruto começou a concentrar o chakra vermelho em volta de sua mente, enquanto executava os selos com precisão. Quando o ultimo selo foi feito, ele sentiu um calor estranho em envolver, para então sentir uma sensação semelhando a um puxão em seu umbigo. Então… tudo a sua volta ficou escuro e silencioso com um segundo.

* * *

 ** _Oi gente, como eu deixei claro nas notas de aviso, eu era a 'Kyoko Yamato', mas tive um problema com aquela conta e tive de excluí-la. Mas agora estou de volta e cheia de inspiração para essa fic *-*_**  
 ** _Espero que todos gostem de como a fic vai ficar._**  
 ** _Beijinhos e até mais._**


	2. Chapter 2

**REESCREVENDO NOSSO DESTINO**

 **Autora:** AmaterasuS2

 **Classificação:** 18+

 **Gêneros:** Ação, Amizade, Angst, Aventura, Romance  
 **Avisos:** Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Mutilação, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers, Tortura, Violência

 **Sinopse:** Após ver Hinata morrer para protegê-lo de Pain, Naruto se arrepende por ter sido tão cego, não sendo capaz de notar a única pessoa que sempre havia estado lá para ele. Surpreendentemente, Kyuubi parece compartilhar seus sentimentos e lhe oferece uma opção. Voltar no tempo e reescrever seus destinos. NARUHINA! VIAGEM NO TEMPO!

 **Notas:** Naruto não me pertence. Antes que alguém pire e me acuse de plágio... EU SOU A AUTORA ORIGINAL DA FIC! Tive um probleminha com a minha antiga conta, que respondia pelo pseudo de 'Kyoko Yamato', e agora estou com essa conta nova. Então, não me acusem de plágio! Sou a mesma autora, só com um pseudo diferente u_u Essa é a uma fanfic de viagem no tempo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: _Parque das Cerejeiras no Inverno_**

Naruto piscou confuso, sentindo-se tonto como se ele houve girado incontáveis vezes.

A primeira coisa que notou, foi à infinita e imaculada cor branca que o cercava e o vento frio que batia contra suas bochechas, então, ele percebeu que ele sentado em um velho balanço de corda. Olhando com um pouco mais de atenção, Naruto foi capaz de reconhecer o lugar.

Era o Parque das Cerejeiras em pleno inverno.

Durante sua infância solitária, o loiro havia passado muito tempo naquele lugar, sentado naquele mesmo balanço. Olhando para si mesmo, ele viu-se as roupas de segunda-mão que usava: uma bermuda cinza escura desgastadas, uma camisa de mangas longas preta como o brasão do clã Uzumaki branco estampado, uma jaqueta grossa com as mangas alaranjadas e o restante do tecido em um tom amarelo creme, em volta de seu pescoço seu velho cachecol vermelho. Lentamente, ele ergueu a mão e tocou sua testa, porém, não foi o metal frio de seu hitaiate que ele sentiu… eram seus velhos óculos verdes.

Naruto suspirou.

Doze anos… esse havia sido a quantidade de tempo que Kyuubi havia dito que eles voltariam. Isso significava que ele era, mais uma vez, um menino de cinco anos. Isso o deixou um pouco confuso, no entanto. Ele só havia entrado na academia aos sete anos, ou seja, faltavam ainda dois anos para que ele começasse sua educação shinobi. Por que a maldita raposa lhe havia feito voltar tanto tempo? O objetivo dos dois era garantir que Hinata estaria segura, mas… ele só havia conhecido Hinata na academia!

 **[Ás vezes, você é tão idiota que me assusta.]**

Naruto ergueu a cabeça rápido, olhando para todos os lados um pouco assustado, só para perceber que era Kyuubi falando com ele telepaticamente.

" _Urusai kitsune kuso yaro!_ " rosnou irritado em pensamento, desviando o olhar para o chão coberto de neve. " _Agora, você vai me dizer por que tinha que me trazer tão longe?!_ "

 **[Hunf… um pouco de respeito seria bom, moleque. E meu nome é Kurama, não 'kitsune' nem 'Kyuubi'!]**

Naruto não podia deixar de se surpreender ao escutar aquilo.

Nunca, nem mesmo uma vez, alguém havia lhe dito que o demônio raposa possuía um nome próprio. Na verdade, era quase inacreditável que isso fosse realmente verdade. Bem… tão inacreditável, quanto voltar doze anos no tempo.

" _Wakata… você vai me dizer o porquê de eu ter de voltar tanto tempo, Kurama?_ "

 **[Sim, o primeiro motivo é para que seu corpo possa de acostumas e desenvolver os meus presentes corretamente. O segundo, é para que você possa refazer seus passos. Você cometeu muitos erros no passado… fez coisas e agiu como um idiota. Você deve corrigir isso.]**

Deixando um pequeno suspiro escapar de seus lábios, Naruto ergueu os olhos azuis em direção ao céu cinzento.

Ele não dia o que discutir com Kurama sobre isso.

Ele sabia que havia cometido muitos erros… que havia feito coisas idiotas.

Vagamente, ele se lembrava de uma conversa que havia tido com o Sandaime, logo após ter falhado pela primeira vez no exame de graduação da academia. Sarutobi havia tentado lhe consolar, falando sobre 'segundas chances'. Naquele dia, o Hokage havia lhe dito como elas eram raras e preciosas. Nem sempre uma pessoa seria capaz de ter uma nova chance, mas quando isso acontecia, a pessoa deveria agarrá-la com todas suas forças.

Aquela era a sua segunda chance.

Definitivamente, ele não a desperdiçaria.

" _Você vai me dizer sobre os 'presentes' agora, ou não?_ "

 **[Sim. Em primeiro lugar, ou estar liberando os três kekkei genkais adormecidos em seu sangue.]**

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram ao escutar aquilo.

Kekkei genkais? TRÊS?!

" _Chotto matte! Como assim: três kekkei genkais?!_ " Perguntou, um tanto assustado com a possibilidade de ter três linhagem.

 **[Você sempre as teve, mas por causa do selo do Yondaime, foi impossível para que elas se manifestassem. O idiota não selou apenas a mim, mas a suas linhagens também. Precisei mexer um pouco com o selo, nada que comprometa a integridade dele, mas vai permitir que você tenha acesso a suas linhagens e que eu possa lhe dar alguns presentinhos a mais. Antes de eu começar explicando suas linhagens, preciso te avisar sobre uma coisa…]**

Naruto estreitou os olhos, ao detectar um pouco de hesitação na voz da raposa.

" _O que é?_ "

 **[Com as modificações do selo e minha decisão de nos unirmos, você se tornou um youkai. Sua aparência é completamente humana e ela vai permanecer assim, durante a maior parte do tempo, ela vai mudar parcialmente quando sua raiva ultrapassar os níveis normais.]**

Em um primeiro momento, Naruto não disse nada, ficando em silêncio e digerindo o que Kurama havia acabado de lhe dizer.

Bem, atualmente, as pessoas da vila ainda o consideravam um demônio, então saber que agora ele era, oficialmente, um youkai não acarretaria grandes mudanças em sua vida. Quanto à transformação parcial… ele não fazia isso quando perdia o controle do selo?

" _Você só está me dizendo que meu status como 'akuma' foram oficializados. Existe outro motivo para você me dizer isso?_ "

 **[Seu sangue… nosso sangue não vai diluir nas futuras gerações.]**

Naruto arregalou os olhos ao escutar aquilo. Seu sangue não iria diluir… isso significava quê…

 **[Que seus filhos serão como você. Eles serão youkais.]** Declarou Kurama, completando seus pensamentos. **[Assim como você, qualquer filho que você tiver nascerá com um 'filhote' meu dentro dele. E isso se repetirá nos filhos e netos deles… não importa quantas gerações se passem, o mesmo continuará a acontecer e a força do meu sangue e chakra nunca irá diminuir.]**

Naruto sentiu como se um nó se formasse em sua garganta.

Durante toda a sua vida, ele nunca havia, realmente, parado para pensar em casamento e filhos. Seu foco sempre havia estado direcionado em seu sonho de ser Hokage. Contudo… agora…

A imagem do rosto de Hinata surgiu em sua mente.

Ele ainda queria ser Hokage. Ele ainda queria proteger Konoha e suas pessoas preciosas… mas, acima de tudo… mesmo acima de seu sonho como Hokage, ele queria segurar Hinata. Ele queria protegê-la. Ele queria amá-la e pedir perdão por ser tão idiota.

Se um dia ele tivesse de ter uma família, Naruto sabia que teria de ser com ela. Mas… o peso de ser um jinchuriki… os olhares de ódio e a aversão de todos a sua volta… Naruto não sabia se seria capaz de fazer com que seus filhos passassem por isso.

 **[Não pense muito nisso agora, filhote. Você sabe que, no futuro, todos vão aceitá-lo e respeitá-lo. Dessa vez, faremos com que seja mais rápido do que foi antes, então, quando você tiver seus próprios filhotes, ninguém irá tratá-los da forma como todos lhe tratam.]** Falou Kurama, em um tom de consolo e carinho.

Naruto sorriu.

" _Aa. Você está certo Kurama. Então, que tal me contar sobre esses kekkei genkais._ "

Estranhamente, Naruto podia dizer que a raposa estava sorrindo.

 **[O primeiro é um dojutsu, que você herdou por parte de sua mãe.]**

" _Matte! Você sabe sobre meus pais?! Quem eles são?_!" Indagou surpreso e um tanto ansioso. Ele nunca havia sido capaz de saber quem eram seus pais. Esse era um pedaço de seu passado que ele nunca havia tido chance de desvendar.

 **[Tudo há seu tempo, filhote. Depois de terminamos aqui, vá falar com o Sandaime e peça uma reunião com o conselho, depois diga que despertou seus kekkei genkais. Eles, então, vão lhe contar sobre seus pais. Agora, deixe-me explicar sobre seu dojutsu. Ele se chama 'Tenseigan', o Olho da Reencarnação.]**

" _Tenseigan…_ " pensou, tentando se lembrar de, alguma vez, já havia escutado sobre esse dojutsu.

 **[Em um resumo simples, é a origem do Byakugan, mas é muito mais poderoso. Com o passar dos anos, o poder do Tenseigan diminui e sofreu uma mutação, dando origem ao Byakugan do Clã Hyuga.]**

" _Então, eu também vou ser capaz de ver sistema de circulação de chakra?_ " Perguntou animado e um tanto receoso. Para um uso correto do Byakugan, era necessário um estilo de taijutsu completamente diferente do que estava acostumado.

 **[Não. O Tenseigan está em outro nível de poder. Como eu disse, o Byakugan é seu descendente fraco. Com esse dojutsu você terá controle sobre as forças atrativas e repulsivas, algo similar ao Rinnegan de Pain. Ele também lhe garantirá afinidade com os cinco elementos e a liberação Yin-Yang. Isso significa que seu chakra será plenamente compatível com todos os elementos e você poderá manipulá-los a seu bel prazer.]**

" _Uou… isso é muita coisa…_ " comentou surpreso. Ele não conseguia se imaginar com tanto poder em suas mãos. Só aquele poder de atração e repulsão que Pain havia demonstrado era incrível. Mas uma manipulação completa dos elementos… isso só tornava tudo ainda mais surpreendente.

 **[Não se surpreenda com tão pouco, filhote. Você ainda tem de ouvir sobre seus outros dois kekkei genkai. O segundo, você também herdou do seu lado materno, mas vindo do pai dela. É chamado de 'Shihaidai'.]**

" _É um dojutsu também?_ "

 **[Não, esse kekkei genkai não está ligado ao seus olhos, mas a estrutura de seu chakra. O clã ao qual sua mãe pertencia era temido devido a essa capacidade e, devido a ela, foram caçados e mortos. Shihaidai lhe permite criar e desfazer selos usando seu chakra e sua intenção. Digamos que você queira fazer uso de pesos, para aumentar sua velocidade e agilidade, ao invés de usar placas de pesos, você pode usar seu chakra para criar um selo que agirá como essa exata função. Menos visível e mais versátil. Digamos agora que, assim como antes, Orochimaru seja capaz de colocar o selo amaldiçoado no Uchiha, usando seu chakra você será capaz de destruir o selo, antes mesmo que Orochimaru seja capaz de chegar até o garoto.]**

Até esse momento, Naruto estava sem palavras.

Ele apenas não podia acreditar que havia tanto poder dentro de seus genes. Mesmo se ele não tivesse o poder que o chakra de Kurama lhe oferecia, ele ainda seria imensamente poderoso. Se ele nunca houvesse se tornado o jinchuriki da raposa de nove caudas… Naruto nem mesmo conseguia imaginar como teria sido… ter tanto poder desde o nascimento, sem ter alguém que lhe guiasse corretamente e lhe fizesse construir algum tipo de moral e honra… Naruto tremia só de pensar, que tipo de pessoa ele poderia ter se tornado.

 **[Você está se tornando estranhamente mais maduro. Quem é você e o que fez com o meu jinchuriki?]** Perguntou Kurama, em um claro tom de deboche.

" _Urusai. Termine logo de falar sobre esses kekkei genkais._ "

 **[Certo, não fique nervoso. O último, você herdou do seu pai, ele é chamado de 'Hiraishin' a Técnica do Deus Voador do Trovão. Ela possui dois níveis diferentes: no primeiro nível, ela aumenta sua velocidade imensamente, ao ponto de que, para qualquer pessoa a sua volta, você seria apenas um borrão amarelo; no segundo nível, você se torna capaz de se teletransportar.]**

" _Isso soa muito como o Shunshin._ "

 **[Não é. Você vai perceber mais tarde, quando começarmos a treinar seu corpo para usar seus kekkei genkais. Separadamente, eles são poderes para serem temidos, juntos… eles deverão se tornar o poder para você mudar seu destino. Por agora, está na hora de você começar a reescrever todo o seu destino.]**

Naruto estava prestes a perguntar o que Kurama queria dizer, quando ele ouviu risadas. Ele se orgulhava de saber diferença entre os vários tipos de risadas. Depois de tanto tempo, sendo o alvo de piadas e deboches, ele sabia reconhecer uma risada maldosa. E aquelas… aquelas eram exatamente isso.

Pulando do balanço e virando-se para ver de onde estava vindo as risadas, Naruto sentiu como se seu mundo fosse, mais uma vez iluminado pelo calor do sol. Ele sabia que estava frio, era inverno afinal, mas ele não podia deixar de sentir como se seu mundo estivesse sendo acolhido pelo sol mais uma vez.

Há pouco mais de dez metros de onde ele estava, encontravam-se quatro crianças. Três delas eram garotos que deveria ser um ou dois anos mais velho do que ele agora. Naruto não se lembrava de quem eram aqueles garotos, na verdade, ele pouco conseguia se lembrar dessa situação específica. Contudo, ele reconheceu a quarta pessoa quase que imediatamente.

Hinata.

Era uma Hinata muito mais jovem e pequena, obviamente. Porém, Naruto não tinha nenhuma duvida de que era ela. Os mesmos cabelos negros arroxeados, naquele corte curto que Naruto se lembrava de vê-la usar durante anos. Enquanto todas as garotas tentavam manter os cabelos compridos, em uma tentativa de chamar a atenção de Sasuke, Hinata era a única que os mantinha curtos e, de certa forma, aos olhos de Naruto isso a fazia se destacar. Aquela pele branca… parecia sempre tão suave e delicada, era quase impossível acreditar que era a pele de uma kunoichi forte e não de uma princesa feudal. E os olhos… grandes e belos perolados… mas… havia algo errado.

Hinata estava chorando!

Aqueles três garotos estavam intimidando Hinata!

A raiva queimou dentro de seu peito e, quase que imediatamente, Naruto era capaz de sentir o chakra vermelho da raposa bombeando por seu corpo.

 **[Calma, garoto. Você não quer começar essa nova chance matando alguns idiotas. Se o fizer, você não vai apenas assustar a nossa menina, mas vai fazer com que todos na vila sejam mais violentos.]**

" _Kuso… eles estão fazendo-a chorar!_ "

 **[Eu sei, mas matá-los não é a melhor escolha.]**

" _O que eu devo fazer? Me intrometer e levar uma surra como um pirralho fracote?_ " Perguntou em desdém.

 **[Bem, isso funcionou da outra vez.]** Riu Kurama. **[Que tal você apenas usar seu jutsu favorito, da mesma forma que fez contra o pirralho do Shukaku?]**

Naruto piscou por um segundo, antes de sorrir. O mesmo sorriso que ele usava, quando estava prestes a fazer alguma brincadeira.

Oh, aquilo seria muito divertido!

— Ei vocês! Parem com isso! — Gritou, correndo na direção dos garotos, fazendo com que eles se virassem para lhe encarar. Contudo, ao fazer isso, ele não pode deixar de sentir que seu corpo estava estranho.

 **[É claro que seu corpo está estranho. Ele pertence a uma moleque de cinco anos sem qualquer treinamento adequado, não a um homem de 17 anos que passou por anos de treinamento. Vamos corrigir isso mais tarde, agora se prepare. Por mais que seu corpo não esteja com o mesmo preparo de antes, seu chakra ainda é o mesmo.]**

— Ahm? Quem é você? — Perguntou um dos garotos, lançando aquele olhar em Naruto.

O mesmo olhar que todos lhe lançavam durante sua infância. O olhar de quem nem mesmo tentava lhe reconhecer. Já fazia alguns anos que Naruto não havia visto aquele tipo de olhar, talvez por isso ele se sentiu mais irritado e frustrado.

— Ore wa Uzumaki Naruto! O próximo Hogake! — Falou, sua voz carregada de força e determinação.

Exatamente como antes… como havia sido toda a sua infância, quando ele afirmava seu sonho, os três garotos começaram a rir.

— 'O próximo Hogake'? Você é idiota por acaso? Um pirralho idiota como você jamais poderia ser Hokage! — Zombou o que, Naruto percebeu, deveria ser o líder daquela pequena gangue.

A raiva queimou mais forte em seu peito.

" _Eu quero mata-los!_ "

 **[Por mais que eu goste de matar, a resposta é não. Faça o jutsu e espante esses idiotas.]**

— Se vocês não forem embora… eu vou acabar com vocês. — Declarou Naruto, sua voz estranhamente calma e fria, enquanto posicionava as mãos no selo do tigre.

Os três garotos ainda lhe olhavam com desdém.

— **Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!

Imediatamente, mais de mil clones perfeitos apareceram por todo o lugar. Naruto não pode conter o sorriso maldoso que surgiu em seus lábios, ao ver o horror que se desenhou na face daqueles três valentões idiotas, enquanto eles olhavam para todos os lados, em uma clara tentativa de encontrar um meio de sair daquela situação.

— Agora, caiam fora, ou vou acabar com você! E se eu souber que foram maldosos com ela de novo, não vou ser tão legal! — Declarou Naruto, dando um pequena ordem mental a seus clones, que se moveram e criaram um pequeno caminho por onde aqueles idiotas poderiam fugir.

Ele não precisou esperar mais do que um par de segundos, antes que aqueles três saíssem correndo. Quando eles já estavam longe, Naruto cancelou seu jutsu, porém, ao fazê-lo, sentiu uma forte tontura, levando-o a cair no chão.

" _O que aconteceu…?_ " Perguntou atordoado, sentindo seu corpo estranhamente cansado. Normalmente, ele tinha uma grande quantidade de resistência e, raramente, sentia-se cansado.

 **[Eu disse a você, seu corpo não está acostumado a nada disso. Mesmo que seu chakra seja o mesmo, sua resistência é muito menor.]**

— Etto… d-daijobu ka…? — Perguntou a voz baixa e suave de Hinata, fazendo com que ele se virasse para vê-la.

Hinata estava agachada ao seu lado, seus belos olhos perolados encarando-o com preocupação. Internamente, Naruto se perguntou como ele nunca havia visto o quão bonita ela era. Mesmo assim… mesmo como uma criança pequena, Hinata era tão bonita quanto uma boneca de porcelana delicada.

Ele permitiu que um sorriso verdadeiro se formasse em seus lábios. Não era seu sorriso confiante ou o despreocupa e travesso. Era um sorriso muito mais tranquilo, mas cheio de verdade e carinho. As únicas pessoas que o haviam visto sorrir daquele jeito, foram: Jiraiya, Iruka, o Sandaime e Tsunade.

— Aa, ore wa daijobu. E você? Aquele idiotas te machucaram? — Perguntou preocupado, já pensando em como poderia se vingar sem matá-los, caso eles realmente a tivessem machucado.

Hinata corou envergonhada, provavelmente porque ele havia demonstrado preocupação óbvia em sua voz, antes de abaixar o olhar e fazer um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

— Isso é bom, mas você não deveria deixar que eles te intimidassem. — Falou, lembrando-se que, apesar de quieta e tímida, Hinata sempre havia sido uma kunoichi incrivelmente forte e corajosa. O fato de ela ter enfrentado Pain, mesmo sabendo que não era capaz de derrotá-lo, e até mesmo a luta contra Neji durando os Exames Chunnins, era prova mais do que suficiente disso.

Hinata pareceu se encolher mais ainda ao escutar aquilo. Lágrimas ameaçando caírem de seus olhos, algo que assustou Naruto.

— Gomenasai… watashi… yowai…

Naruto estava paralisado, vendo as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto de porcelana.

Aquela Hinata era diferente da que ele havia conhecido, mas ele não entendia o motivo. A Hinata a sua frente parecia uma gatinha frágil e amedrontada, não a leoa feroz e determinada que ele havia visto anteriormente. Foi então que ele se lembrou, mais uma vez, das palavras de Hinata, antes de ser morta por Pain. Ela havia dito que, antes de conhecê-lo, ela havia sido uma menina medrosa que desistia sempre antes mesmo de tentar…

 **[Isso mesmo, garoto. Essa Hinata não tem confiança em si mesmo, porque ninguém acredita nela. Ela tem medo e está sozinha. Essa Hinata precisa de você.]** Sussurrou Kurama, parecendo feliz que ele havia compreendido a situação em que aquela Hinata estava.

Naruto sorriu, erguendo a mão e acariciando com cuidado os cabelos negros. Ele não conseguiu deixar de suspirar, ao sentir os fios suave contra sua mão. Lentamente, os olhos chorosos se ergueram para lhe encarar, cheios de receio.

— Daijoubu. Você vai ficar forte. Muito, muito forte. — Falou, sua voz soando cheia de certeza de carinho.

Hinata piscou surpresa, ao escutar aquelas palavras.

Seus belos olhos peroladas, ainda borrados pelas lágrimas, encararam os intensos olhos azuis, que parecia tão brilhantes… cheio de coragem e determinação. Hinata nunca havia visto alguém olhá-la daquele jeito. Seu pai e os anciões do clã sempre a olhavam como se ela fosse uma decepção… sua mãe, ela era sempre gentil e amável, tentando lhe dizer que ela ficaria forte se continuasse a tentar, mas – algumas vezes – Hinata sentia como se até mesmo sua mãe não acreditasse que ela podia ser forte.

Contudo, aquele garoto… eles nem mesmo se conheciam e, mesmo assim, ele a havia protegido daqueles garotos malvados e agora dizia, com uma certeza tão grande que era impossível de não se acreditar, que ela seria forte.

Antes que percebesse, Hinata sentiu suas bochechas ficarem quentes e seu coração bateu um pouco mais forte.

Naruto, que até esse momento estava em silêncio, não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver o rosto bonito sendo pintado por um tom de rosa escuro.

— Eu tive uma ideia: você não quer treinar comigo? — Convidou, pensando que essa poderia uma excelente oportunidade.

Além de poder ficar perto da morena, ele ainda teria a chance de conhecê-la melhor e ajudá-la em sua autoconfiança.

— T-treinar com você? — Repetiu hesitante.

— Sim. Me encontre, amanhã às nove horas no campo de treinamento 12. — Falou levantando-se do chão, oferecendo a ela seu melhor sorriso. — Vou estar te esperando lá… — Nesse momento ele parou de falar. Ele quase havia dito o nome dela e, ele tinha certeza, soaria muito estranho se o fizesse. Afinal, tecnicamente, aquela deveria ser a primeira vez que se viam.

 **[Que bom que eu não precisei te alertar sobre isso.]** Zombou Kurama em um tom divertido.

" _Urusai._ "

— Er… qual é o seu nome, mesmo? — Perguntou, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça, dando um sorriso envergonhado.

Hinata arregalou os olhos, parecendo ter percebido que nenhum dos dois se conhecia.

Prontamente, ela estava de pé, com uma postura perfeita, para então inclinar seu corpo apenas um pouco, em uma saudação respeitosa.

— Hyuga. Hyuga Hinata. Honto arigato gozaimasu, por ter me ajudado.

— Não precisa agradecer, eu sou Uzumaki Naruto. Nós vemos amanhã então, Hinata. — Falou, acenando para ela, antes de ir embora.

" _Espere só Hinata. Dessa vez, eu juro que cuidarei de você!_ "

Se Naruto houvesse olhado para trás mais uma vez, ele teria visto a forma como os olhos de Hinata estavam brilhando e um delicado sorriso se desenhava em seus lábios. Naquele momento, um novo sentimento estava nascendo na jovem Hyuga.

{Naruto&Hinata}

Naruto entrou em seu apartamento, acendendo a luz para encontrar uma situação que era familiar e um tanto nostálgica. Potes de ramen e embalagens de salgadinhos espalhados pelo chão. Isso quase o fez rir. Ele se lembrava muito bem, antes de seu treinamento com Jiraiya, que única coisa que ele comeria seria ramen ou os salgadinhos sabor churrasco de porco. Naquela época, ele nem mesmo podia ouvir a palavra 'vegetal'.

Isso havia mudado um pouco, após seu treinamento com o sennin dos sapos.

Ele ainda amava ramen. Se fosse possível, ele comeria mais de mil tigelas de ramen, com muito narutomaki e carne de porco!

Contudo, ele havia aprendido com seu sensei pervertido, que se ele queria se tornar um ninja mais forte, ele precisaria comer outras coisas. Isso incluía os odiosos e repugnantes 'vegetais'. Nas primeiras vezes, Naruto havia realmente detestado ter de incluí-los em suas refeições, mas com o passar dos dias e meses, ele começou realmente a ver a diferença. Seu corpo havia ganhado mais músculos e ele estava se tornando mais alto.

Suspirando, ele andou até a cozinha, procurando um saco de lixo e começando a juntar a sujeira que estava espalhada ao redor.

Durante a próxima hora, Naruto havia limpado todo seu apartamento, ao ponto de que era quase impossível reconhecê-lo. Deixando as janelas abertas, permitindo que a brisa fria do inverno entrasse e tirasse o cheiro de mofo, que costumava ficar emprenhado no lugar, ele começou a ver o que tinha disponível na dispensa e, exatamente como havia imaginado, havia apenas potes de ramen e sacos de batatinhas. Dentro da geladeira, uma caixa com leite estragado.

" _Parece que vou precisar fazer compras._ " Pensou um pouco frustrado.

 **[Nesse caso, sugiro que use um henge.]**

Naruto franziu a testa ao escutar aquilo.

" _Porque eu deveria usar um henge, para comprar mantimentos?_ "

 **[Porque você não é a pessoa mais querida nessa vila ainda. Um henge vai nos poupar algumas dores de cabeça desagradáveis.]**

Naruto suspirou ao pensar naquilo.

Realmente, seria muito melhor evitar ao máximo a agressividade dos civis. Não que eles lhe atacassem fisicamente. Normalmente, eram só os olhares e as palavras duras. Porém, sua presença era sempre repudiada nas lojas e comércios. Não era raro um comerciando ou dono de loja tentar espantá-lo com uma vassoura ou algo assim. As poucas lojas que não o fazia, sempre cobravam quase cinco vezes mais caro cada produto que ele comprava.

" _É… você tem razão._ "

Pensou, andando até se seu quarto e encarando seu reflexo no espelho. Usando o henge, ele se transformou em um homem adulto, por volta dos vinte e cinco anos, alto com um corpo comum, sem qualquer tipo de sinal de treinamento. Seus cabelos eram cor-de-palha simples, em um corte curto comum, com os olhos castanhos escuros e a pele clara. Suas roupas eram uma calça de malha preta e um casaco de lã marrom escuro.

 **[Comum. Civil. Não vai atrair olhares curiosos. Ótima escolha, filhote.]**

Naruto riu ao escutar aquilo.

Sim, aquele era um ótimo disfarce para passar despercebido pelas pessoas.

Pegando sua carteira de sapo dentro da gaveta, ele quase suspirou de alívio, ao ver que ela estava cheia. Provavelmente, aquele deveria ser a primeira semana do mês, o que significava que ele tinha toda a sua mesada do Hokage. Ele não precisava se preocupar com o aluguel, já que até se tornou um chunnin este era pago pelo Sandaime, então ele só precisava garantir sua comida e roupas.

Embolsando a carteira ele saiu e caminhou em direção ao centro comercial da vila.

Ao se aproximar, ele viu as várias pessoas andando pela rua. Famílias inteiras rindo, passeando e fazendo compras. Ver famílias juntas sempre fez com que Naruto sentisse um amargo em sua boca.

Tentando ignorar aquela sensação, ele parou em frente a uma barraca de verduras, agarrando uma cesta e começando a escolher com cuidado os legumes que estaria levando. Depois de quase vinte minutos, ele havia optado por: tomates, cebolas, nabos, repolho, moranga, batatas doces, cenouras, cogumelos, alho poro, acelga, uma saca de arroz e algumas ervas aromáticas.

Colocando tudo sobre o balcão, ele esperou que o dono da barraca registrasse suas escolhas.

O dono era um homem por volta dos cinquenta ou sessenta anos, estatura mediana e um pouco calvo.

— 1.500¥ senhor.

Naruto estreitou os olhos.

Não era um preço absurdo. De longe, era muito menos do que lhe cobrariam, caso soubessem quem ele realmente era. Contudo, isso não significava que era o valor que pagaria. Afinal, qual era a graça de comprar na rua comercial, se você não podia pechinchar?

Sorrindo internamente, ele agradeceu as lições que Ero-sennin havia lhe dado sobre pechinchar.

— 1.500 ienes, por essas verduras de quinta? Nem sonhando, velhote.

— Senhor, posso lhe garantir que essas verduras são frescas e de ótima qualidade!

— Hunf… frescas, sei. Vi verduras mais frescas na lavagem dos porcos. Pago mil e já vai ser demais.

O comerciante estreitou os olhos, parecendo ter notado que Naruto aceitaria o preço original.

— 1.400.

— 1.100. Estou fazendo um favor lhe comprando esse lixo, mas se o senhor insiste, posso sempre ir até a barraca dos Satou aí em frente. — Declarou Naruto, exibindo um sorriso confiante.

— 1.200 e lhe dou um pote de umeboshi.

Naruto pensou por um momento e concordou. Um desconto de 300 ienes e um pote de umeboshi de graça era, certamente, um ótimo negocio.

Terminando com a barraca de verdura, Naruto se apressou em terminar suas compras. Duas horas mais tarde, ele estava de volta a seu apartamento, com comida o suficiente para durar o restante do mês.

No momento em que colocou as compras sobre a mesa e desfez o jutsu de transformação, Naruto sentiu-se tonto e precisou se apoiar na mesa para não cair no chão.

— Kuso… eu não posso ficar me sentindo fraco, sempre que fizer um maldito jutsu!

 **[Não se irrite por algo assim. Vamos fazer exercícios de controle de chakra hoje, assim você será capaz de usar seu chakra tranquilamente amanhã e, provavelmente, não vai se cansar tanto.]**

— Provavelmente? — Questionou, arqueando uma sobrancelha um tanto cético.

 **[Provavelmente, seu corpo não está com o treinamento físico necessário. Na verdade, eu aconselho que comece com o treinamento de taijutsu, antes de partir para qualquer outro tipo.]**

— Hum… fazer o quê… além do mais, taijutsu pode ser uma boa ideia, já que a especialidade da família da Hinata é taijutsu.

 **[Vou lhe ensinar a acessar o seu Shihaidai, para fazer selos de peso. Isso vai ajudar a melhor seu condicionamento físico.]**

— Aa, obrigado por isso Kurama.

 **[Hunf… estou fazendo isso por mim mesmo também. Não esqueça que eu também a amo e não quero ter de vê-la se ferir novamente.]**

Naruto sorriu ao escutar aquilo.

Ele e Kurama nunca haviam sido capazes de se entender. Contudo, eles finalmente haviam encontrado algo em comum que desejavam proteger.

Ambos queriam proteger Hinata e, por ela… apenas por ela, eles trabalhariam juntos naquela nova chance.

* * *

 ** _Oi gente =D_**

 ** _Bem, eu escolhi esse momento (para quem não sabe ou não assistiu o filme the last) porque foi o dia em que hinata conheceu naruto pela primeira vez. Obviamente, nosso loiro não se lembrava disso (ele nunca foi a luz mais brilhante no quesito inteligencia u.u'). Eu mudei, obviamente, o resultado desse dia (não dava pro naruto falhar no jutsu de clonagem e levar uma surra ¬-¬), mas esse vai ser o ponto de ignição dos dois._**

 ** _Nos próximo caps, pretendo fazer a descrição da infância deles, do naruto aprendendo um pouco mais sobre seus kekkei genkais (para quem não sabe, eu inventei os dois últimos o Tenseigan existe e é, realmente, a origem do Byakugan =3). Pretendo demorar nessa fase inicial uns quatro ou cinco caps, para depois fazer a fase da academia._**

 ** _No momento, ainda estou pensando se altero os times, colocando a hinata no lugar da sakura, ou se mantenho tudo igual... o que vocês acham?_**

 ** _Bem, por enquanto é isso gente._**

 ** _Beijinhos e até mais õ/_**


	3. Chapter 3

**REESCREVENDO NOSSO DESTINO**

 **Autora:** AmaterasuS2

 **Classificação:** 18+

 **Gêneros:** Ação, Amizade, Angst, Aventura, Romance  
 **Avisos:** Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Mutilação, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers, Tortura, Violência

 **Sinopse:** Após ver Hinata morrer para protegê-lo de Pain, Naruto se arrepende por ter sido tão cego, não sendo capaz de notar a única pessoa que sempre havia estado lá para ele. Surpreendentemente, Kyuubi parece compartilhar seus sentimentos e lhe oferece uma opção. Voltar no tempo e reescrever seus destinos. NARUHINA! VIAGEM NO TEMPO!

 **Notas:** Naruto não me pertence. Antes que alguém pire e me acuse de plágio... EU SOU A AUTORA ORIGINAL DA FIC! Tive um probleminha com a minha antiga conta, que respondia pelo pseudo de 'Kyoko Yamato', e agora estou com essa conta nova. Então, não me acusem de plágio! Sou a mesma autora, só com um pseudo diferente u_u Essa é a uma fanfic de viagem no tempo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: _Família de Shinobis_**

O sol estava se pondo por detrás do Monte Hokage.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, o Sandaime Hokage, aclamado por muitos como o 'Shinobi no Kami', estava com uma expressão séria. Ajoelhado a sua frente, em meio ao escritório vazio e pouco iluminado, se encontrava um menino que não deveria ter mais do que dez ou onze anos, usando um uniforme completo da ANBU. Seus cabelos eram negros lisos e sua identidade era oculta por uma máscara de doninha.

Weasel, como era conhecido enquanto estava trabalhando como um ANBU, era um dos muitos shinobis da força especial que respondia diretamente ao Hokage. Há pouco mais de um ano, quando havia sido recrutado, o Sandaime havia lhe colocado em uma missão especial: observar o crescimento do Kyuubi no Jinchuriki, Uzumaki Naruto. Suas ordens eram simples e diretas. Vigiar de longe, sem interferir, a menos que algo ameaçasse a vida do menino. Todos os dias, quando o sol se punha atrás do Monte Hokage, ele deveria se apresentar diante do Sandaime e lhe fazer um relatório sobre como o menino havia passado o dia.

Todos os dias, ele relatava quase as mesmas coisas.

Porém, seu relatório possuía algo completamente diferente naquele dia.

Algo que havia deixado o Sandaime surpreso e curioso.

— Naruto-kun foi capaz de criar mais de mil clones? Você tem certeza do que está me dizendo, Weasel-kun?

— Hai Hokage-sama. Apesar de eu ainda não conseguir compreender como ele foi capaz de fazê-lo. Ontem ele não era capaz de criar um simples bunshin padrão, mas hoje ele foi capaz de criar mais de mil kage bunshin. Tal avanço seria considerado impossível, mesmo para aqueles que são considerados gênios.

Sarutobi soltou um suspiro em entendimento.

O jovem ANBU estava certo ao dizer que, mesmo para aqueles que eram considerados gênios, um avanço tão grande era algo muito além do esperado. Da incapacidade de executar um simples jutsu Rank-E, para dominar um jutsu Rank-A…

— Mais alguma coisa aconteceu hoje, Weasel-kun?

— Hai Hokage-sama. Naruto-kun parece ter conseguido fazer amizade com a primogênita do líder do Clã Hyuga, Hyuga Hinata. Ele a convidou para treinarem juntos amanhã, às nove horas no campo de treinamento 12. Ele também parece ter dominado o jutsu de transformação, usando-o hoje se disfarçar e fazer compras na área comercial.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, ao pensar que Naruto havia conseguido fazer um amigo. Na verdade, a constante hostilidade dos moradores e os esforços que eles tinham para mantê-lo isolado, estava começando a lhe preocupar muito. Alguém que não possuía qualquer tipo de laço afetivo com Konoha, não poder ser leal à mesma.

— Bom trabalho, Weasel-kun. Quero que você traga Naruto-kun aqui amanhã cedo.

— Hai Hokage-sama.

{NaruHina}

Hinata ergueu os olhos minimamente, observando sua família enquanto comiam.

Seu pai, Hyuga Hiashi – líder do clã Hyuga –, estava sentando na ponta da mesa comendo em silêncio. Ele era um homem algo com seus trinta e dois anos, com o corpo bem trabalho pelo treinamento shinobi. Tinha pele clara e uma expressão séria que raramente demonstrava o que sentia, algo que parecia ser ainda mais intensificado pelos característicos olhos brancos perolados. Seus cabelos eram lisos de tom um castanho escuro, que escorriam até a metade de suas costas. Ele usava um quimono de inverno branco, com um haori preto com o símbolo do clã Hyuga bordado nas costas.

Sua mãe, Hyuga Sayo estava sentado a sua frente, com uma expressão gentil, enquanto tentava fazer com que sua irmãzinha, Hanabi, de sete meses comesse. Ela era uma mulher muito bonita, sua pele branca e longos cabelos negros arroxeados, com bonitos olhos em um tom safira escuro. Ela não era muito alta, mas possuía um corpo bem trabalho, mesmo estando afastada de suas funções como shinobi há alguns meses. Sayo havia se tornado parte do clã por casamento, por isso seus olhos não possuíam o poder do byakugan.

Hinata corou levemente, lembrando-se do menino que havia conhecido naquele dia.

Ele deveria ter a sua idade, mas era tão diferente dela… tão cheio de confiança e podia usar um jutsu capaz de criar tantas cópias suas, que se tornava impossível de contar.

" _Uzumaki Naruto-kun…_ " pensou, se lembrando do nome que ele havia dito, seu sorriso crescendo um pouco mais sem que percebesse.

— O que fez minha princesinha sorrir desse jeito? — Perguntou Sayo, que não podia deixar de notar o sorriso e o leve rubor na filha. — Poderia ser… um garoto?

Hiashi, mais do que prontamente, olhou para Hinata que agora estava mais vermelha do que um tomate.

— Etto… hm… c-como você descobriu, hahawe?

Sayo riu diante do nervosismo da menina, enquanto Hiashi estreitou os olhos perigosamente.

— Eu sou sua mãe. As mães percebem essas coisas. Então, antes que seu pai saia por aí matando todos os garotos da vila, por que você não nos conta sobre ele?

Hinata tremeu, com medo de que seu pai pudesse machucar o loiro.

— Etto… alguns garotos mais velhos estavam caçoando dos meus olhos… hm… foi quando ele apareceu e me defendeu. — Hinata não pode deixar de sorrir. Ela já havia revivido aquela cena mil vezes e, ainda parecia quase irreal. Foi então que ela se lembrou do convite, que o loiro havia lhe feito. — Ele… ele me convidou para treinarmos juntos amanhã… chichiwe… o senhor me deixa ir?

Hiashi ficou em silêncio por um momento, analisando sua primogênita.

Nas últimas semanas, ele estava se decepcionando cada vez mais com sua filha.

Como qualquer criança Hyuga, o treinamento no taijutsu e domínio do byakugan eram iniciados o mais cedo possível, normalmente, quando a criança Hyuga era capaz de se manter em pé sem grandes dificuldades – por volta dos dois ou três anos. Com Hinata não havia sido diferente. Ele se lembrava das primeiras semanas do treinamento, ela estava sempre animada e ansiosa, dizendo que queria se tornar uma kunoichi tão forte como ele e gentil como sua mãe… isso havia mudado no último ano. Durante o treinamento, Hinata não demonstrava qualquer vontade ou determinação, ao ponto de sempre terminar o treino chorando.

Todas as noites, Sayo tentava lhe dizer que era apenas uma fase. Que Hinata apenas não havia se encontrado ainda. Que ela era muito nova e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela encontraria algo que lhe daria a determinação para se tornar uma kunoichi. A cada dia, Hiashi acreditava menos nisso.

Agora, Hinata lhe pedia permissão para treinar com um menino que havia conhecido.

Esse menino, mais do que provavelmente, não deveria pertencer ao clã Hyuga. Seu clã possuía muitos inimigos, mesmo dentro da aldeia, sempre haveria aqueles que desejariam o segredo por detrás do byakugan. Ele duvidaria que muitos deles teriam escrúpulos, para não usar uma criança para atrair Hinata para uma armadilha.

Por um segundo pensou em negar o pedido, mas um forte beliscão em sua coxa esquerda, o fez reconsiderar mais do que prontamente.

— Leve Neji com você.

O sorriso que se desenhou no rosto infantil de Hinata, ao escutar a resposta de seu pai, poderia – provavelmente – iluminar até mesmo a mais escura caverna.

— Arigato chichiwe! Hahawe, a senhora pode me ajudar a fazer um obento? — Perguntou, demonstrando uma energia que era algo realmente raro.

— Será um prazer, querida.

{NaruHina}

Mais tarde, naquela noite, deitado em sua cama com sua amada esposa em seus braços, Hiashi não podia deixar de se preocupar com a nova amizade misteriosa de sua filha. Para um homem com tantos inimigos, sua família sempre seria seu ponto fraco. Internamente, ele se perguntava como o Yondaime seria paranoico com seu filho, caso estivesse vivo. Provavelmente, registrando o menino com o sobrenome da mãe e manter a certidão original guardada no cofre do Hokage, longe do alcance de seus inimigos, já demonstrava o preocupação e paranoia que ele teria.

— No que você está pensando, anata?

— Em mandar Hizashi seguir Hinata e Neji amanhã. Caso for uma armadilha, ele poderá garantir a segurança de Hinata.

Sayo sentou-se na cama, puxando os lençóis para esconder seu busto, lançando um olhar irritado para o marido.

— Não, você não vai enviar seu irmão. Na verdade, não deveria nem mesmo enviar Neji-kun. É a primeira vez que nossa princesa faz amizade com alguém e não vou deixar você estragar isso, por ser um homem paranoico!

— Ela tem amigo no clã, e eu me preocupado com ela. Você sabe que tenho inimigos!

— Amigos? Hunf… Por Kamisama, anata, o que ela tem são servos! Mesmo o primo dela se curva e a chama de 'Hinata-sama'. Eu não posso culpar realmente as crianças, pois são seus pais que forçam essa idiotice de 'Byakugan no Hime' na cabecinha deles. Hunf… foi por causa dessa mentalidade ridícula que eu recusei seu pedido de casamento três vezes!

Hiashi se encolheu ao escutar aquilo.

Oh, ele se lembrava perfeitamente bem disso.

Sayo sempre havia sido um kunoichi doce e gentil, mas também muito independente. Filha de pais civis, sua independência era o que ela mais prezava desde que havia se tornado um genin, e o que ela mais temia perder se casando com o herdeiro do clã Hyuga. Hiashi precisou ser paciente e, no final, ceder e lhe jurar que ele não perderia sua independência como uma kunoichi e nem os filhos que tivessem.

Sayo suspirou, abaixando-se e beijando suavemente os lábios de seu marido, antes de lhe dar um olhar compreensivo.

— Eu sei que você se preocupa. Eu também fico preocupada. O destino de uma kunoichi pode ser muito pior do que de um shinobi. Eu só quero que nossa filha cresça com mais confiança em si mesmo. Talvez, esse novo amigo dela possa dar isso a ela. Então, não estrague tudo enviando metade do clã para seguir Hinata, quando ela for encontrar esse menino. Quem sabe… talvez ele se torne nosso futuro genro. — Terminou, com um sorriso travesso ao ver a expressão de desgosto do marido.

— Pessoalmente, espero que demore muitos anos para que isso aconteça. — Resmungou, abraçando a esposa.

{NaruHina}

Naruto parou sua tigela com misoshiru a meio caminho de sua boca, quando o som de batidas na porta ecoou pelo apartamento.

" _Isso é estranho. Não costumo ter visitas…_ " pensou, colocando sua tigela sobre a mesa e se levantando, para ir em direção à porta.

 **[Apenas mantinha sua guarda alta.]** Alertou Kurama, sua voz não demonstrando muita preocupação.

O loiro assentiu, antes de abrir a porta. O que viu, no entanto, era algo que ele não esperava. Parado em frente à porta, estava um garoto usando um uniforme da ANBU, incluindo a máscara que ocultava a sua identidade. Ele ficou um pouco surpreso por uma criança estar usando aquele uniforme, afinal, apenas os melhores shinobis de Konoha eram recrutados pela ANBU, mas logo as palavras ditas por Kakashi soaram em sua mente:

( _Neste mundo, existem crianças mais jovens do você, que são mais fortes do que eu._ )

— Ohayo Naruto-kun. Hokage-sama me pediu sua presença em seu escritório.

Aquilo surpreendeu Naruto.

Ele não havia sido chamado pelo Sandaime até depois de ter se formado na academia. O que poderia ter acontecido, para que o velho Hokage, de repente, quisesse falar com ele em seu escritório?

 **[O velhote deve ter escutado sobre seu pequeno feito de ontem. Aproveite esse encontro para fazê-lo falar sobre seus pais.]**

Naruto concordou mentalmente, antes de se virar e voltar para dentro.

— Eu ainda não terminei o meu café da manhã. Vou assim que terminar de comer.

Se fosse possível ver através da máscara de doninha, Naruto teria visto a expressão surpresa no rosto do jovem ANBU.

— Se você não se importar, Naruto-kun, irei esperá-lo. Recebi ordens de acompanhá-lo.

— Aa, pode entrar e esperar.

Weasel seguiu o menino até a cozinha e se surpreendeu com o que encontrou. Ele estava vigiando aquele menino há mais de um ano e, tudo o que o havia visto comer todo aquele tempo, havia sido ramen. Fosse no Ichiraku ou em casa. Porém, contrariando a lógica que ele havia acompanhado durante todos aqueles meses, sobre a mesa havia uma pequena refeição tradicional japonesa: misoshiru – onde ele pode ver cubos de tofu e tiras de algas –, arroz, tamagoyaki, salmão grelhado, natto, umeboshi e sunomono.

O que teria feito alguém tão viciado em ramen, começar a comer coisas… normais e saudáveis?

Naruto ignorou a presença do ANBU, voltando a encher sua tigela com mais arroz, para então voltar a se sentar na mesa e continuar comendo. Derramando o restando de seu natto sobre o arroz, ele começou a comê-lo lentamente, conseguindo evitar a expressão de desagrado devido o cheiro dos grãos fermentados.

" _Odeio essa porcaria…_ " pensou, agarrando a tigela de miso, usando-a para limpar o paladar.

 **[Coma sem reclamar. Você sabe que isso vai impedir que você seja um nanico depois.]**

" _Kuso… o que não faço para ser um Hokage…_ " pensou, comendo o arroz com natto o mais rápido que pode, mastigando o menos possível, para evitar que o sabor ficasse muito presente em sua boca.

Dez minutos depois, Naruto finalmente terminou seu café da manhã, encerrando-o com três copos de leite. Assim que recolheu a louça e a colocou na pia, ele finalmente aceitou acompanhar o ANBU até a Torre Hokage.

Ainda era muito cedo, pouco depois das sete e meia, o que significava que as ruas da vila estavam quase que completamente desertas. Talvez, por isso, Naruto não estranhou ao encontrar o escritório do Hokage quase que vazio, com apenas o Sandaime sentado em sua cadeira atrás de sua mesa, onde vários papeis e pergaminhos estavam organizados sobre ela.

No momento em que entraram, a expressão de Hiruzen se tornou um gentil, encarando o loiro com um sorriso agradável.

— Ohayo Naruto-kun. Peço desculpa pelo horário, mas queria conversar com você, antes de seu encontro com a jovem Hyuga-san.

Os olhos azuis se estreitaram ao escutar aquilo.

Como o Sandaime sabia de seu encontro com Hinata?

 **[Hunf… é óbvio que ele tem mantido um olho sobre você.]**

— Daijoubu Sandaime-jiji, eu queria falar com você também. — Respondeu, tentando manter sua voz o mais tranquila possível e ignorar o fato de que estava sendo vigiado.

Obviamente, Hiruzen não estava esperando uma resposta tão calma e, até mesmo, educada. Na verdade, o mais velho estava esperando as respostas cheias de energia e desrespeito que o loiro costumava dizer.

— E o que você queria falar comigo, Naruto-kun?

Kurama começou a sussurrar em sua mente, lhe dizendo o que e como deveria falar, para que o Sandaime não pudesse lhe esconder mais nada.

— Eu sei da verdade. Eu sei o que está selado dentro de mim.

A temperatura no escritório caiu vários graus. A expressão gentil no rosto do Hokage foi substituída por uma mais séria e tensa. Naruto quase podia ver a aura de raiva que rondava o Hokage e, ele sabia, que essa raiva não estava dirigido a ele, mas a pessoa que Hiruzen pensava ter dito a Naruto uma verdade que ele não deveria saber.

Depois de vários minutos em um silêncio tenso, Sarutobi suspirou e seus ombros caíram.

— Você não deveria ter descoberto sobre isso, Naruto-kun. Era o desejo do Yondaime que você vivesse uma vida normal e feliz. Quem foi que lhe contou isso?

— Ninguém. Kurama me contou tudo ontem.

— Kurama?

— Esse é o verdadeiro nome da Kyuubi. Eu estava deprimido, porque um velho na loja de conveniência me enxotou de dentro da loja, me chamando de 'bakemono'. Foi quando Kurama apareceu e me levou para onde ele está selado dentro de mim. Ele me contou que o Yondaime não era capaz de matá-lo então, para salvar a vila, ele a selou dentro de mim. Kurama também me ajudou a desbloquear meus kekkei genkais e me mostrou como usá-los. — Explicou, repetindo cada palavra que Kurama sussurrava em sua mente. — Demo, apesar de tudo… Kurama não podia me dizer quem eram os meus pais, mas ele me disse que você sabe, jiji. Eu tenho o direito de saber quem são meus pais! Eu quero saber!

Sarutobi ficou em silêncio, seus olhos castanhos encarando os azuis.

A expressão do loiro era um misto de frustração, raiva e determinação. Aqueles olhos azuis, que eram tão parecidos com os olhos de seu pai, mas aquele fogo… aquela determinação e vontade… isso ele havia herdado de sua mãe.

No fundo, Sarutobi sempre soube que, cedo ou tarde, chegaria o dia em que ele teria de contar a verdade a Naruto. Contar sobre seus pais, sobre o sacrifício que eles haviam feito, e sobre a Kyuubi. Porém, ele jamais havia pensado que teria pensado que ele teria de fazê-lo tão cedo.

— " _Eu esperava que ele fosse, ao menos, um genin no momento em que eu tivesse de falar sobre isso._ " — Pensou, suspirando e se recostando em sua cadeira, subitamente, sentindo o peso de seus mais de sessenta anos. — Sim, você merece saber a verdade, Naruto-kun. Eu só esperava que, quando eu tivesse de lhe dizer isso, você já seria, ao menos, um genin. Pode ser muito difícil para aqueles que não são shinobis, compreender os verdadeiros motivos e sentimentos, por detrás de sua história.

Naruto sorriu ao escutar aquilo.

Um sorriso pequeno e um tanto triste.

Ele era um shinobi. Em seu coração, alma e mente… ele era um shinobi. Mesmo que seu corpo ainda aparentasse a inocência e ignorância dos cinco anos, todo o seu ser possuía a experiência de um verdadeiro shinobi.

— Sente-se. Essa história pode ser um pouco longa demais. Weasel-kun, vigie a porta e garanta que ninguém vá interromper a conversa. — Pediu, indicando a cadeira em frente a sua mesa, para que o menino se sentasse.

O ANBU saiu da sala em silêncio, enquanto Naruto se sentava em frente ao Hokage.

Hiruzen ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, tentando encontrar o melhor meio de começar aquela história. Porém, não importava como ele pensasse, não havia um meio fácil para contar aquela história.

— Seus pais foram dois grandes heróis de Konoha. Eles eram… — nesse momento, ele inspirou lentamente, parecendo reunir coragem para continuar a falar. — O Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato; e Uzumaki Kushina.

Naruto sentiu como se houvesse acabado de mergulhar em um rio congelado.

Se ele não estivesse sentado, provavelmente, teria caído no chão ao escutar aquilo. Sua razão e suas emoções, de repente, começaram a duelar.

Raiva queimou em seu peito. Um sentimento de traição, como nunca havia sentido antes, o tomou. Nem mesmo quando Sasuke havia quase lhe matado, durante aquela luta no Vale do Fim… mesmo a frieza e indiferença do povo de Konoha, havia lhe causado tanta dor…

Ele podia sentir as ondas de chakras pulsarem por seu corpo com mais força, se assemelhando muito ao mar no inicio de uma grande tempestade. Em algum lugar, no fundo de sua mente, ele conseguia ouvir Kurama rosnar e lhe dizer para se acalmar. Mas Naruto não conseguia… o sentimento de traição que estava sentindo… doía demais…

" _Naze… NAZE?!_ "

Antes que seu chakra se descontrolasse, porém, Naruto se viu diante da jaula de Kurama, com dois pares de braços envolvendo seu pequeno corpo de cinco anos. Piscando confuso, ele olhou ao seu redor, vendo a vera demoníaca suspirar aliviada atrás da jaula, antes de seus olhos azuis olharem para as pessoas que lhe abraçavam.

— Ochitsuke Naruto. — Sussurrou uma voz feminina em seu ouvido direito.

A que estava a sua direita, era uma mulher muito bonita, com longos cabelos cor-de-fogo, rosto fino e delicado, pele clara e olhos azuis. Ela usava um longo vestido verde escuro, com uma blusa branca de mangas curtas por baixo dele.

A sua esquerda, porém, havia um homem que ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar… um homem loiro, bastante alto, corpo bem formado pelo treinamento shinobi, usando um uniforme jounin padrão, com um longo casaco branco de mangas curtas, decorado com chamas vermelhas na ponta.

O Yondaime Hokage.

Seu pai…

A raiva voltou a lhe queimar.

Instintivamente, ele girou seu corpo e socou o rosto do Yondaime com toda a forma que podia reunir naquele momento. Mesmo assim, porem, o rosto de Minato nem mesmo havia se movido. Era evidente que, aquele momento, ele não tinha forças para causar qualquer tipo de dano para o loiro mais velho. Contudo, o olhar que recebeu daqueles olhos azuis – tão parecidos com os seus próprios – o fez sentir um nó se formar em sua garganta.

Sem conseguir evitar, lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos e um soluço escapou por sua boca. Pela primeira vez em anos, ele se permitiu chorar toda a sua frustração e dor, sentindo os braços que lhe envolviam intensificar seu aperto ao redor de seu corpo.

— Naze… COMO VOCÊ PODE SELAR KURAMA DENTRO DE MIM, SEU MALDITO?! VOCÊ, POR ACASO, SABE POR QUE TIPO DE INFERNO EU PASSEI POR CAUSA DISSO?! VOCÊ TEM IDEIA A MERDA QUE A MINHA VIDA FOI POR SUA CAUSA?! QUE TIPO DE HOMEM SELA UM DEMÔNIO DENTRO DO PRÓPRIO FILHO?! — Gritou, colocando toda sua raiva e frustração em cada palavra.

Os braços ao redor de seu corpo nunca vacilaram. Na verdade, ele era capaz de senti-los segurando-o com mais firmeza.

— Um pai que acredita, incondicionalmente, em seu filho. — Sussurrou Minato, sua voz estava calma, mas era fácil de perceber a dor e tristeza que sentia naquele momento. — Você está certo. A maior parte da vida de um jinchuriki é uma estrada pelo inferno. Ele estará cercado pelo ódio e pela desconfiança. Por isso, apenas alguém cuja vontade for maior do que o ódio, pode ser capaz de caminhar por esse caminho e superá-lo, sem jamais sucumbir ao demônio que aprisiona. Eu sempre tive fé… fé em meu filho. Fé de que, apesar de tudo, ele seria capaz de trilhar esse caminho e se tornar um homem forte. Eu sei que não tenho direito de pedir perdão e tentar agir como um pai, depois de tudo o que te fiz passar. Mesmo assim… gomenasai, Naruto.

Naruto soluçou, sentindo dedos longos e macios acariciarem sua bochecha, fazendo com que erguesse o olhar para fitar o rosto com um sorriso triste da ruiva.

— Perdoe seu pai Naruto. Ele sempre foi um idiota irritante, mas ele realmente te ama e acredita em você, ainda mais do eu. — Sussurrou ela, uma lágrima solitária escorrendo por seu rosto. — Antes de você, eu havia sido o jinchuriki da Kyuubi. Eu sei a dor e a solidão que essa condição proporciona. Eu sempre fui um pouco egoísta, e jamais seria capaz de colocar esse peso sobre os ombros da minha amada criança. Mas seu pai sempre acreditou em você… ele sabia que você, sendo nosso precioso bebê, seria capaz de suportar esse peso e proteger Konoha. Ele sabia disso, porque nós somos uma família de ninjas.

As lágrimas haviam parado de escorrer por seu rosto e seu choro havia finalmente se acalmado, enquanto olhava para o rosto triste da mulher… sua mãe, Uzumaki Kushina.

— Kaachan… toochan… — murmurou, seus olhos se fechando, permitindo que ele sentisse o calor dos braços de seus pais pela primeira vez em sua vida. — Como vocês estão aqui?

Minato soltou o menor, sentando-se ao seu lado, enquanto Kushina o colocava em seu colo. Havia um pequeno sorriso no rosto do Yondaime.

— Kushina e eu selamos um pouco de nosso chakra em um selo, que deveria se ativar no momento em que o selo que mantinha Kyuubi lacrada estivesse prestes a se romper. Ele detectou o selo e manipulou seu shihaidai, reescrevendo as funções originais do selo, fazendo com que nós dois ganhássemos uma existência física em sua paisagem mental. Dessa forma, nós fomos capazes de impedi-lo de liberar sua raiva sobre o Sandaime-sama.

Naruto piscou, um tanto surpresa, seus olhos se erguendo para a Kurama que estava bufando irritado em sua cela.

— Hunf… eu lhe disse para manter a calma, pirralho! Se eu não tivesse percebido o chakra malditos dos seus pais, você teria matado o velhote! Sabe a dor de cabeça que teríamos, se isso acontecesse? — Rosnou Kurama, suas garras arranhando a superfície do chão.

Diante da repreenda, Naruto abaixou os olhos um tanto envergonhado.

— Gomen Kurama… eu estava irritado…

Kurama bufou, enquanto Minato e Kushina trocavam um sorriso divertido.

— É melhor você ir, Naruto. Existem outras coisas que você deve falar com o Sandaime, antes de seu encontro com Hinata-san. — Lembrou Minato, erguendo a mão e bagunçando os cabelos loiros do filho.

Os olhos azuis do menor se arregalaram ao escutar aquilo.

Se ele fosse embora agora, não seria capaz de ver seus pais outra vez…

— Não se preocupe com isso, Naruto. Kyuubi modificou nosso selo, agora vamos viver em uma parte de seu inconsciente. Estaremos aqui, sempre que precisar de nós.

No escritório, sentado em sua cadeira, Hiruzen observava assustado e intrigado do que acontecia com o menino a sua frente.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido aos olhos do Hokage.

Em um momento, ele havia pronunciado o nome dos pais do mais novo, para então ver os belos olhos azuis foram substituídos pela cor vermelho-sangue, repletos de um brilho de raiva e traição. Então uma poderosa onde de chakra demoníaco havia emanado do menino, e todo o escritório havia sido consumido por um IA que só poderia ter sido comparada a da própria Kyuubi, durante seu ataque cinco atrás. Os ANBUs, escondidos nas sombras do escritório, apesar de seu dever, estavam congelados e amedrontados demais para se mover e proteger o Sandaime.

Contudo, da mesma forma como havia começado, havia terminado.

O chakra demoníaco havia recuado, até desaparecer completamente, como se nunca houvesse se manifestado. O vermelho que preenchia os olhos do menino havia sumido, dando lugar ao azul safira brilhante. A raiva e a traição já não eram mais refletidas em seu olhar. Na verdade, havia uma mistura de tristeza e felicidade que se refletia em seus olhos.

Os ANBUs pareceram finalmente reencontrar sua capacidade de se mover, saindo seu seus esconderijos e preparando para agir, mas um sinal silenciosos do Hokage os impediu de fazer qualquer coisa.

— Você está se sentindo bem, Naruto-kun? — Perguntou Hiruzen, olhando para o menino com atenção.

— Aa… parece que toochan pensou que eu poderia perder o controle sobre a Kyuubi, quando descobrisse a verdade… ele selou uma parte de seu chakra e mim, para que pudesse me explicar tudo e me fazer retomar o controle. — Falou pausadamente. Não era mentira, mas também não era a verdade.

Hiruzen não pode esconder sua expressão de surpresa e, ao mesmo tempo, alívio ao escutar aquilo.

Parecia que o Yondaime era capaz de prever as ações e reações de seu filho, mesmo com o fato dele ter sido pai por tão pouco tempo.

— Toochan disse que havia mais coisas para falarmos…

A expressão de Hiruzen voltou a ficar tensa.

— Hai, seu pai está certo. Naruto, você está me disse que é capaz de acessar plenamente todos seus kekkei genkais. Estou certo?

— Aa, eu ainda não tenho controle de todos, mas posso acessá-los. — Concordou Naruto, lembrando-se das horas que havia ficado conversando com Kurama, enquanto ele lhe explicava como acessar seus kekkei genkais.

No momento, ele podia acessar todos, mas o controle era um assunto muito diferente. O buraco na parede de seu quarto, era prova o suficiente de que ele precisava treinar… em um lugar aberto e deserto de preferência.

— Isso complica sua posição como um futuro shinobi.

Naruto sentiu uma sensação ruim ao escutar aquilo.

— O que o senhor quer dizer, jiji?

— Naruto… shihaidai, hiraishin e tenseigan… esses são kekkei genkais extintos. Você é a única pessoa, em todas as nações, que os possui. Mesmo se apenas uma deles houvesse se manifestado, todas as nações entrariam em polvorosa. É verdade que estamos em tempos de paz, mas a paz que temos hoje é mais frágil do que um cristal. Basta algo pequeno… o menor dos atos, para que essa paz seja abalada e uma guerra seja iniciada.

Naruto apertou com força os punhos contra o tecido de suas calças.

Imagens do ataque de Suna e do ataque de Pain surgiram em sua mente.

Aquele maldito ciclo vicioso… deveria haver um meio de terminá-lo. Um meio de quebrar aquela maldição!

— Se as outras aldeias saberem sobre meus kekkei genkais, nesse momento, enquanto eu sou apenas um civil, eles tentaram me sequestrar e mudar a minha lealdade, ou me usar para gerar novos usuários desses kekkei genkais.

Hiruzen não sabia se sorria diante da percepção do menino, ou se ficava triste, ao ver que – mesmo tão jovem – Naruto era capaz de compreender que o mundo não era um lugar gentil.

— Infelizmente, sim. No momento em que você se tornar um genin, então as outras aldeias o verão como uma ameaça que não serão capazes de seduzir ou comprar.

— Então, eles atacaram Konoha com todas suas forças, para garantir a minha morte e usaram o que sobrarem de mim para recriar os kekkei genkais em suas aldeias. — Concluiu Naruto, pensando se havia sido realmente uma boa ideia de Kurama ter desbloqueado todos seus kekkei genkais.

Hiruzen assentiu em silêncio, seus olhos estavam nublados por uma tristeza e preocupação evidente.

— Então? O que você vai fazer sobre isso, jiji? — Questionou Naruto, um sorriso triste em seus lábios. — Vivo, eu vou ser a maior das ameaças a Konoha. Morto, eu…

— Não se atreva a terminar essa frase, Uzumaki Naruto! — Rosnou Hiruzen, parecendo revoltado com aquilo que o menor estava prestes a sugerir.

Naruto arregalou os olhos, encarando o Hokage com um misto de surpresa e felicidade.

— No mundo shinobi, sempre podemos encontrar uma terceira opção. Seus pais morreram para proteger você e a vila. Eu seria o pior Hokage da história, se permitisse que houvesse apenas essas duas opções. — Declarou Hiruzen, oferecendo um sorriso confiante. — Contudo, a terceira opção, pode lhe colocar em uma situação incomoda.

"Acho que qualquer coisa é melhor do que morrer ou a guerra." Pensou, escutando Kurama bufar em sua mente.

— Qual é a terceira opção, jiji?

— Anunciá-lo, oficialmente, perante o Conselho de Konoha, como o herdeiro do Clã Namikaze. Se isso for feito, então você será colocado sob a proteção da lei dos Clãs e, futuramente, poderá estabelecer alianças com os demais clãs. Isso vai torná-lo politicamente mais forte, o que, por si só, vai desencorajar as demais vilas de tentarem qualquer coisa contra você.

Naruto estreitou os olhos.

Havia algo por detrás daquela solução. Ele sabia disso e tinha um pressentimento ruim sobre isso.

* * *

 ** _Oi meus queridinhos =3_**

 ** _Então? Consegui deixar todo mundo ansioso? Espero que sim kkk_**

 ** _Se alguém percebeu, o Naru vai ser o herdeiro do clã Namikaze, isso porque - oficialmente - o clã Uzumaki não pertence a Konoha e já é considerado extinto, com apenas alguns sobreviventes conhecidos._**

 ** _Como eu não sabia nada sobre a mãe da Hinata (acho q ninguém sabe muito sobre ela) eu inventei =P alguém aí sabe quem é o ANBU que tá de olho no naru? kkk acho que todo mundo sabe, ne? xP_**

 ** _Milhões de obrigadas a todos que comentaram, eu fiquei muito feliz com eles e me deram mais vontade ainda de continuar._**

 ** _Beijinhos para todos e até mais õ/_**


	4. Chapter 4

**REESCREVENDO NOSSO DESTINO**

 **Autora:** AmaterasuS2

 **Classificação:** 18+

 **Gêneros:** Ação, Amizade, Angst, Aventura, Romance  
 **Avisos:** Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Mutilação, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers, Tortura, Violência

 **Sinopse:** Após ver Hinata morrer para protegê-lo de Pain, Naruto se arrepende por ter sido tão cego, não sendo capaz de notar a única pessoa que sempre havia estado lá para ele. Surpreendentemente, Kyuubi parece compartilhar seus sentimentos e lhe oferece uma opção. Voltar no tempo e reescrever seus destinos. NARUHINA! VIAGEM NO TEMPO!

 **Notas:** Naruto não me pertence. Antes que alguém pire e me acuse de plágio... EU SOU A AUTORA ORIGINAL DA FIC! Tive um probleminha com a minha antiga conta, que respondia pelo pseudo de 'Kyoko Yamato', e agora estou com essa conta nova. Então, não me acusem de plágio! Sou a mesma autora, só com um pseudo diferente u_u Essa é a uma fanfic de viagem no tempo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: _Clausula de Extinção_**

Naruto ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, encarando o Sandaime.

— Quais as consequências de eu ser reconhecido como o herdeiro do clã Namikaze? — Perguntou por fim, cansado de esperar que o mais velho falasse.

— Como eu disse, você seria colocado sobre a lei dos clãs que visa, principalmente, a segurança e perpetuação dos clãs. Infelizmente, você é o ultimo Namikaze e isso o colocará sobre a cláusula que afirma que: em caso de perigo de extinção, o herdeiro do clã deve se casar ao se tornar chunnin ou atingir a idade de 16 anos, o que vier primeiro. A lei também afirma que o herdeiro deverá segurar a continuidade da linhagem no primeiro ano de casado. — Declarou Hiruzen lentamente, se perguntando como ele iria explicar a Naruto sobre 'pássaros e abelhas'. Afinal, o garoto não deveria saber como bebês eram feitos.

Naruto ficou em silêncio, pensando sobre as palavras do Hokage.

Então, se ele fosse declarado, oficialmente, como o herdeiro do clã de seu pai, ele seria jogado sobre uma clausula que o forçaria a se casar e ter filhos no momento em que se tornasse um chunnin, ou completasse dezesseis – o que viesse primeiro.

— Essa clausula diz com quem eu devo me casar? — Se a resposta fosse sim, Naruto não iria aceitar. Ele havia voltado para estar perto de Hinata. Ele se recusava a se casar obrigado com alguma garota estranha.

 **[Acredite filhote, eu mato o velho e o conselho inteiro, antes de alguém nos forçar a um casamento.]** Rosnou Kurama, parecendo realmente irritado com a perspectiva.

Hiruzen piscou um pouco surpreso com a pergunta madura, mas respondeu:

— Não… a cláusula só diz que você deve se casar.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto de Naruto.

" _Isso significa que eu posso escolher com quem me casar… quer dizer que eu posso…_ "

 **[Você vai poder se casar com a Hinata.]** Falou Kurama, seu tom cheio de malicia.

Naruto sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.

Ele realmente nunca havia pensado muito nisso, mas nos últimos dois dias esses pensamentos haviam se tornado muito mais constante.

— Por mim tudo bem. Quando o anuncio deve ser feito, Hokage-jiji? — Perguntou por fim, voltando sua atenção para o Sandaime.

Hiruzen estava realmente surpreso com a súbita maturidade de Naruto. Ele tinha certeza de que o loiro iria gritar e fazer uma cena com aquela situação, mas lá estava ele, tranquilamente aceitando as consequências de ser posto como um herdeiro de clã.

— Vou marcar uma reunião com o conselho no próximo sábado. Até lá, Naruto, peço que mantenha seus kekkei genkais ocultos. Se essa informação vazar, antes de o colocarmos sobre a proteção das leis dos Clãs…

— Aa, não se preocupe, jiji. Eu entendo. — Aceitou, levantando-se da cadeira. — Eu tenho que ir agora, jiji. Até mais.

— Aa, boa sorte em seu encontro com a jovem Hyuga-san. — Desejou, antes de ver o menino lhe sorrir de forma brilhante, antes de sair correndo para fora da sala.

Instantes depois que Naruto se foi, o ANBU Weasel retornou para a sala, parando em frente à mesa do Hokage e esperando suas ordens em silêncio.

— Continue vigiando Naruto em segredo, mas quero que se mantenha atento a possíveis atentados e sequestros. Agora, que Naruto será declarado o herdeiro de Minato, muitos inimigos de seu pai poderão vir até ele em busca de vingança. Sinto muito em lhe pedir isso, Weasel-kun, mas quero que ignore qualquer ordem ou missão a partir de agora. Concentre-se apenas em manter um olho em Naruto.

— Hai, Hokage-sama.

{Naruto&Hinata}

Hinata lançou um olhar nervoso para seu primo, que andava exatos dois passos e meio atrás dela. Neji era apenas um ano mais velho do que ela, mas sempre agia de forma muito mais fria e distante do que muitos adultos. Por mais que Hinata sempre havia desejado ter uma boa relação com seu primo, a postura séria e formal que ele mantinha, sempre havia dificultado a situação.

— Etto… não está muito pesado? — Perguntou, indicando as caixas de obento e a garrafa térmica, junto com uma bolsa com copos, que Neji carregava.

Ela havia acordado mais cedo do que o normal e, com a ajuda de sua mãe, preparado vários tipos de comidas para o almoço. Era a primeira vez que ela estaria com qualquer criança, que não era do clã. Sem mencionar, que ele era o primeiro menino que não zombava de seus olhos, ou a intimidava por ser parte do clã Hyuga. Ela realmente queria fazer uma boa impressão com aquele menino. E como não sabia o que o loiro gostava, ela havia feito um pouco de tudo que pensava ser gostoso.

— Iie, está tudo bem, Hinata-sama. — A resposta soou tranquila e um tanto indiferente.

Hinata pensou em dizer mais alguma coisa, mas o som de golpes e de metal contra metal atraiu sua atenção. Andando um pouco mais, eles finalmente chegaram ao lugar de onde vinha. Assim que o fizeram, um sorriso involuntário surgiu no rosto de Hinata.

Na campina coberta pela neve, encontrava-se Naruto.

O loiro estava usando uma roupa de treinamento simples, apenas uma calça de moletom azul escura e uma camisa de mangas compridas verde, calçando um par de sandálias ninjas azuis. Ele estava levemente ofegante, lutando contra um clone, ambos segurando uma kunai.

Hinata sabia que deveria se manifestar, mas ela não podia impedir-se de observar o estilo de luta do loiro. Vindo de um clã que baseava quase que completamente seu estilo de luta no taijutsu, era quase uma segunda natureza reparar e julgar o estilo de taijutsu de outras pessoas. Foi assim que ela pode ver que o estilo do loiro, apesar dele não tê-lo dominado completamente, era um estilo realmente incrível. Os movimentos se mantinham precisos, sem grandes floreios, como muitos estilos atuais pareciam fazer. Era um estilo bonito aos seus olhos.

Ela não foi a única a reparar nisso.

Neji, que era considerado um prodígio dentro de seu clã, não pode deixar de notar o potencial daquele estilo, assim como ele não foi capaz de associá-lo ao estilo de taijutsu de qualquer outro clã. Não apenas o estilo, mas a própria aparência do garoto, não parecia se encaixar com qualquer clã de Konoha.

Cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e pele bronzeada.

Essas três características não pertenciam a qualquer clã.

O Clã Yamanaka tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, mas não eram os tons certos.

Ele também notou o clone. Não era apenas uma ilusão de nível básico… era um clone real. Neji sabia que era, ou ao menos deveria ser, impossível para alguém tão jovem fazer um clone real.

Seus olhos perolados se voltaram para sua prima, que parecia muito interessada em observar o loiro treinando.

Onde, em nome do Shodaime, sua prima havia conhecido aquele garoto?

Naruto; que estava focado em ouvir com atenção as instruções de Kurama, que estava lhe sussurrando as katas do estilo de taijutsu de seu pai – que era o melhor estilo para se adaptar ao Hiraishin –; não havia percebido sua plateia, até que seu clone desviou o olhar de si, para encarar algo atrás dele. Confuso, ele saiu de sua posição e se virou para ver o que havia atraído à atenção de seu clone.

Assim que o fez, um imenso sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

Parada na beira da campina, estava Hinata.

Ela estava linda, em um kimono de treinamento com a parte inferior lilás e a superior branca, enquanto vestia um haori roxo escuro para se aquecer. Ela estava com as bochechas coradas, mas Naruto não sabia se era de frio ou devido a sua timidez.

Um movimento atrás da morena o fez desviar o olhar por um segundo, notando um menino parado a poucos paços atrás dela.

Era um garoto, não muito mais velho do que Hinata. Com cabelos castanhos escuros lisos, que iam até abaixo da linha de seus ombros, seus olhos possuíam o mesmo tom lilás perolado que era a marca do clã Hyuga. Ele vestia um kimono de inverno azul fosco, com um haori preto e estava carregando uma pequena pilha de caixas de obento vermelhas com desenhos de flores brancas, uma garrafa térmica e uma bolsa roxa. Foi então que Naruto notou a faixa branca enrolada em sua testa.

Neste momento, Naruto foi capaz de reconhecer Neji.

" _Kuso… ele tem só seis anos e já colocaram aquele selo maldito nele._ " Pensou, lutando para não deixar que sua raiva e frustração se manifestassem em seu rosto, enquanto via Hinata se aproximar sendo seguida pelo primo.

 **[Tsk… acalme-se filhote. Se você ficar com raiva, vai acabar assustando Hinata.]** Lembrou Kurama, percebendo os picos de raiva que o loiro estava sentindo.

" _Wakateru._ "

— Etto… ohayo Naruto-kun… — cumprimentou Hinata, um pequeno sorriso hesitante em seu rosto, enquanto o rubor em suas bochechas se intensificava.

— Ohayo Hinata. Er… quem é ele? — Perguntou, fingindo confusão e curiosidade, enquanto apontava para o garoto atrás dela.

Hinata remexeu-se desconfortável diante da pergunta.

Ela sabia, mesmo que ainda não conseguisse compreender, que era costume de seu clã designar um membro da casa secundária, para proteger e acompanhar o um membro da casa principal. Devido a Neji ser filho de seu tio, ele havia sido o escolhido para acompanhá-la quase que todo o tempo.

Contudo, esse era um dos muitos motivos que faziam com que muitas outras crianças caçoassem de si e a intimidassem, acreditando-a que ela era estranha por isso. Ela realmente não queria que o loiro pensasse algo assim dela.

Antes que ela pudesse pensar em algo para responder, Neji se manifestou.

— Sou Hyuga Neji. Hiashi-sama me pediu para acompanhar Hinata-sama hoje. — Falou, sua voz apesar de soar mais infantil do que Naruto se lembrava, ainda carregava a mesma seriedade e formalidade de antes. — Estarei observando dali, Hinata-sama. — Declarou, antes de fazer uma mesura e se dirigir para uma das árvores que rodeavam a campina.

" _Che… então ele é assim desde criança. Ei, Kurama, será que vou ter de chutar a bunda dele, para que ele comece a pensar por si mesmo, como fiz antes?_ " Pensou, seguindo Neji com os olhos, vendo-o estender um cobertor no chão coberto de neve e se sentar em uma postura rígida, seus olhos fixos em Naruto.

 **[Wakaranai. Estamos mudando as coisas, mas alguns eventos podem ter de se repetir.]**

Naruto queria gemer internamente ao escutar aquilo.

Neji havia sido uma das pessoas que conseguiram, realmente, irritá-lo. Não só com aquela teoria de 'destino', mas – principalmente – por ter quase ter matado Hinata e zombado de sua determinação. Ele realmente não queria ter de aguentar aquela conversa novamente. Se Neji começasse a falar sobre aquilo, então ele não hesitaria atingi-lo com seu Rasengan no meio da cara.

— G-gomenasai…

A voz chorosa de Hinata o trouxe de volta, fazendo com que se virasse assustado.

Para seu horror, os olhos de Hinata estavam repletos de lágrimas não derramadas e seus pequenos lábios comprimidos. Era óbvio que ela estava a um passo de chorar e isso não era algo que Naruto queria. Ele nem ao menos sabia o que havia feito, para que ela tivesse tal reação. Eles nem mesmo haviam conversado direito ainda!

— Por que você está se desculpando? Não tem motivo para isso, então não precisa fazer essa cara. — Falou, tentando manter a calma diante daquele olhar choroso da morena, lhe oferecendo seu melhor sorriso. — Vamos começar a treinar?

Hinata piscou surpresa, quase sem acreditar que o loiro não iria caçoar dela. Ao contrario, ele estava lhe oferecendo um sorriso brilhante e aconchegante. Involuntariamente, ela sentiu seu coração bater um pouco mais forte, enquanto suas bochechas esquentavam ainda mais. Quase que de imediato, ela se viu sorrindo e concordando com o loiro.

Inicialmente, Naruto a ajudou a se aquecer e alongar. Por ainda serem muito jovens, era perigoso para qualquer um deles iniciar um treino sem fazer isso, já que seus corpos ainda estavam em fase de crescimento. Depois de vários minutos fazendo isso, eles começaram a praticar um combate lento de katas, cada um usando seu próprio estilo de taijutsu.

Hinata ficou nervosa no começo, com medo de se descuidar e, por acidente, acabar ferindo Naruto. Mas os primeiros golpes que trocaram foram lentos, ao ponto de que um civil seria capaz de lidar com eles.

Soco, bloqueio, chute, esquiva…

Era quase como uma dança.

Em poucos minutos, pela primeira desde que poderia se lembrar, Hinata se deixou conduzir pelo ritmo. Antes que notasse, seus movimentos já não eram lentos, mas rápidos e ela não estava pensando que poderia, em algum momento, ferir o loiro. Tudo o que passava pela mente de Hinata, era que, pela primeira vez, treinar seu taijutsu estava sendo divertido… verdadeiramente divertido!

Ela nem mesmo sentiu os minutos se converterem em horas.

Naruto bloqueou a mão de Hinata, antes que essa lhe tocasse no peito, quando escutou o som de risos. Era o mais belo som que ele já havia visto, lembrando pequenos sinos.

Seus olhos se voltaram para a morena a sua frente, apenas para ser agraciado com a expressão de mais pura alegria e liberdade que ele já havia visto no rosto de porcelana. Hinata parecia tão feliz e livre… tão segura de si mesma… naquele momento, Naruto teve o vislumbre da leoa feroz que Hinata estava destinada a se tornar.

Um chute rápido o fez saltar para trás, antes de sair de sua posição de combate.

— Você é incrível, Hinata. — Falou, sua voz carregada de sinceridade e carinho.

Sim, Hinata era incrível. E Naruto sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo, para que ela se tornasse ainda mais incrível.

Hinata corou com o elogio, rapidamente saindo de sua posição de combate e começando a balbuciar baixinho.

— Nee, que tal almoçarmos? Depois podemos fazer alguns exercícios de chakra. — Sugeriu tranquilamente, sentindo seu estômago começar a exigir algum alimento depois de todo o treinamento.

Neji, que havia se mantido em sentado em silêncio, apenas observando atentamente à dupla, estava um tanto intrigado. Sua prima sempre havia sido completamente incapaz durante os treinamentos do clã, mas ela havia lutado de forma quase que perfeita agora. Suas katas tinham alguns defeitos de postura, mas nada que não pudesse ser corrigido facilmente. Não apenas isso, conforme os dois estavam treinando, Neji notou que a postura de Hinata havia mudado. Ela havia parado de hesitar e havia começado a demonstrar confiança.

Quando os dois se sentaram sobre a coberta, Neji manteve um olhar atento sobre o menino loiro, tentando entender como ele havia sido capaz de alterar completamente Hinata em poucos minutos.

Naruto sentiu o olhar de Neji, mas escolheu por ignorá-lo, enquanto observava Hinata abrir as caixas de obento, colocando-as sobre a coberta. Assim que ela o fez, ele não pode deixar de se surpreender com a variedade de coisas que ela havia trazido.

Sashimis de atum e salmão, perfeitamente cortados em tiras da grossura de um dedo. Guiozas cozidos no vapor. Cogumelos shiitake, shimeji e hiratake refogados com moyashi. Tempurá de vegetais e camarão. Honeten, bolinho frito de peixe-espada. Cubinhos grelhas de tofu. Tsukemono, que eram vários legumes em conserva cortados em tiras e rodelas finas. Vários onigiris e nikumans moldados perfeitamente. Croquetes de batata e tamagoyaki.

" _Sugoi…_ "

— Etto… hm… e-eu não sabia o que você gostava, Naruto-kun… então… hm… — Gaguejou envergonhada, pensando que deveria ter exagerado na quantidade. Havia feito mais de dez porções de cada prato!

— Então você que fez tudo? Sugoi Hinata! — Elogiou realmente impressionado. Hinata estava com apenas cinco anos, e ser capaz de cozinhar tantas coisas, era algo realmente incrível.

— Hm… hahawe me ajudou… etto… ela fez a maior parte, na verdade…

— Ainda é impressionante. E tudo parece realmente gostoso. — Comentou, pegando um par de hashis descartáveis, para então pegar um dos guioza.

Naruto sentiu o olhar atento e ansioso de Hinata, enquanto ele comia o pequeno pastel de legumes. Internamente, ele sorriu, enquanto aproveitava o guioza. Estava incrível!

— Isso está incrível, Hinata! — Declarou animado, pegando outro guioza, enquanto olhava pelo canto do olho o sorriso de Hinata crescer.

— Etto… e-eu fiz um pouco de limonada quente… — Murmurou nervosa, erguendo a garrafa térmica. — V-você quer…?

— Aa, parece ótimo, Hinata. Arigato.

Cada vez que via aquele sorriso, Naruto sentia seu coração vibrar de alegria. Ele teria certeza de manter aquele sorriso o máximo que podia.

Neji não disse nada durante toda a refeição.

Seus olhos analisando cada palavra, cada pequeno gesto… ele sabia que seu tio iria questioná-lo sobre o encontro, mas Neji duvidava que fosse capaz de explicar o que havia acontecido, quando nem mesmo ele compreendia. Ele não entendia como sua prima mudava de expressões e postura tão rapidamente. Como qualquer Hyuga, ele tinha aulas de leitura microfacial e postural, o que sempre ajudava durante um ataque mental em uma batalha. Atacar onde o inimigo tinha mais insegurança. Mas naquele momento, ele não conseguia encontrar um padrão confiável em sua analise de Hinata. Já o garoto loiro… ele podia ler facilmente a confiança, determinação e alegria. Mas havia algo nos olhos azuis… era difícil de determinar.

Neji esperava que, antes do fim daquele encontro, ele fosse capaz de determinar o que era.

{Naruto&Hinata}

Era perto das três horas da tarde, quando Hinata se despediu de Naruto para voltar para seu clã. O treinamento havia sido ótimo, e ela nem mesmo havia sentido aquele sabor amargo, que sempre acompanhava um dia de treinamento normal. Antes de ir embora, Naruto havia lhe dito para praticar meditação antes de dormir e quando acordar, pois isso ajudaria em seu controle de chakra, assim como havia lhe convidado para treinarem juntos no dia seguinte.

Ela estava realmente animada com isso.

O cansaço e os músculos levemente doloridos não lhe incomodavam, nem mesmo as pequenas contusões que havia recebido, ao cair e deter alguns golpes.

Ela estava tão distraída com seus pensamentos, que nem mesmo havia notado o momento em que haviam chegado ao distrito do clã, e muito menos os olhares surpresos que os membros do clã estavam lhe dando.

Não era segredo para ninguém dentro do clã, que a filha mais velha do líder do clã não apreciava o treinamento. Na verdade, era quase uma cena comum vê-la triste e cabisbaixa no momento em que deveria ir treinar, e chorar logo após o treino. Então, naquela manhã, quando os murmúrios sobre a 'Byagukan ni Hime' estar indo treinar com alguém fora do clã… uma escolha que parecia ser dela própria… ninguém poderia deixar de se surpreender.

Todos estavam curiosos e, de certa forma, receosos.

Uma coisa era Hinata demonstrar sua fraqueza dentro das paredes do clã, onde ninguém mais veria. Outra coisa bem diferente, seria ela demonstrar tais fraquezas para alguém de fora do clã.

Os anciões do clã estavam quase pulando para fora de suas peles. Muitos deles desejaram questionar Hiashi, sobre ele ter permitido tal coisa, mas todos haviam recuado sabiamente sobre o olhar atento de Sayo.

Então, conforme as horas do dia passavam de forma torturante para todos do clã, muitos deles tendo pesadelos internos da reputação dos Hyuga sendo esmagadas de forma irrecuperável, eles esperaram o retorno da princesa do clã. Agora, contra todas as expectativas, ele observavam o retorno de Hinata para o clã.

Não havia lágrimas… não havia tristeza…

A primogênita de Hiashi estava sorrindo e havia um brilho em seus olhos.

Aquela, definitivamente, não era a aparência normal de Hinata, após um dia de treinamento.

Hiashi, que esperava o retorno de sua filha em frente à casa principal, também não pode deixar de se surpreender com a postura tão incomum de Hinata.

— Tadaima chihiwe. — Cumprimentou Hinata, curvando-se respeitosamente para seu pai.

— Okarinasai Hinata. Como foi o treino? — Perguntou, pensando que, talvez, o motivo de tanta alegria fosse que, ao invés de treinar, a menina havia passado o dia brincando com aquele novo amigo misterioso.

Diante de sua pergunta, o sorriso de Hinata dobrou de tamanho.

— Foi ótimo, chichiwe! Treinamos taijutsu e controle de chakra! O senhor teria ficado surpreso com o estilo de taijutsu do Naruto-kun! Eu nunca vi um estilo como o dele. É totalmente flexível e se concentra em acertar os pontos principais do corpo. — Falou alegre, sua voz soando cheia de confiança e entusiasmo.

Hiashi piscou surpreso, não reconhecendo sua filha tímida e insegura.

— Hn, isso é bom, Hinata. Entre e vá se levar. Sua mãe está te esperando para as aulas da tarde. — Instruiu um tanto atordoado.

Hinata se curvou e entrou correndo em casa, não parecendo notar a confusão de seu pai.

Assim que sua filha desapareceu dentro de casa, Hiashi voltou seu olhar para seu sobrinho.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou sério.

No dia anterior, sua filha era uma menina insegura e tímida, que sempre fracassava no treinamento. Agora, ela demonstrava uma alegria e confiança que ele nunca havia visto.

Neji hesitou.

— Eu… eu realmente não sei ao certo, Hiashi-sama. O treino foi normal. Apenas taijutsu e um pouco de controle de chakra. Eles conversaram um pouco durante a pauso do almoço. Ele elogiou a comida e postura dela, mas fora isso, não houve nada demais.

— Algo a dizer sobre esse novo amigo de Hinata?

— Ele é confiante e determinado. Não demonstra qualquer traço de duvidas ou inseguranças. Seu estilo de taijutsu, como Hinata-sama mencionou, é único. Nunca o vi e não posso ligá-lo ao qualquer clã. Ele também não demonstra qualquer característica de qualquer clã conhecido em Konoha. Ele poderia ser civil, mas sua postura de treinamento demonstra uma educação shinobi. Ele parecia realmente concentrado em manter-se elogiando e animando Hinata-sama. Ele a aconselhou a praticar meditação antes de dormir e quando acordar, e a convidou para treinar amanhã. Infelizmente, não fui capaz de ler suas verdadeiras intenções por detrás de tudo isso.

Hiashi suspirou internamente.

Ele teria de investigar um pouco mais sobre esse garoto, já que Neji não era capaz de muito. Vindo de um clã tão proeminente, ele tinha que garantir que não havia más intenções desse garoto, ao se aproximar de sua filha. Porém, ele teria de fazê-lo da forma mais discreta possível, caso contrário, ele acabaria por enfrentar a fúria de sua esposa… e isso era algo que ele preferia evitar o máximo possível.

— Quero que a acompanhe amanhã novamente e tente descobrir mais sobre esse garoto. Mantenha a discrição. Está dispensado por hoje, Neji. Pode ir.

— Hai, Hiashi-sama. — Falou, curvando-se e saindo.

Hiashi suspirou um tanto cansado.

Ele realmente detestava aquela parte de pertencer a um clã.

Era bom ter uma família grande, que sempre se apoiava e cuidava um do outro. Mas pertencer a um clã, era sempre se manter desconfiando e hesitante, quanto se tratava de pessoas de fora do clã. Eles tinham segredos… segredos que deveriam ser mantidos seguros. Isso sempre colocava uma grande pressão e estresse mental em todos. Principalmente para ele, como líder do clã.

Ele sentiu um movimento quase imperceptível atrás de si, mas não reagiu. Ele sabia, exatamente, quem era.

— Neji ainda está aprendendo a ler as pessoas, niisan. Não o culpe por não ser capaz de trazer mais informações. — Falou Hizashi, parando ao lado de seu irmão gêmeo.

— Eu sei e não o culpo. Leva-se anos, para ser capaz de ler completamente uma pessoa, e Neji começou suas aulas há apenas dois meses. Só estou preocupado.

Hizashi sorriu ao escutar aquilo.

— Você é pai e líder do clã. É apenas esperado que se sinta assim. Por um lado, você está feliz ao ver Hinata-sama tão feliz e parecendo animada com treinamento. Mas você está com receio, pois não sabe nada sobre esse garoto e, como líder do clã, sabe dos perigos que ela corre, caso esse menino esteja sendo usado por algum clã inimigo.

Hiashi sorriu para seu otouto.

— Você pode segui-los amanhã? Neji não conseguiu associá-lo a nenhum clã, mas você tem mais conhecimento.

— Eu vou, mas não deixe sua esposa descobrir. Pessoalmente, eu gosto da perspectiva de ter mais filhos e sei que Emiko também.

Hiashi não pode impedir-se de rir ao escutar aquilo.

Realmente, se sua esposa descobrisse aquilo, nem ele e nem seu irmão seriam capazes de terem mais filhos.

{Naruto&Hinata}

Itachi embalou o último pergaminho de armazenamento, antes de conferir todas as suas armas. Ele queria ter certeza de que não estava esquecendo nada, pois sabia que, com a nova missão que o Hokage havia lhe dado, ele não teria muito tempo para voltar e pegar. Sempre havia a possibilidade de usar um clone, mas ele não queria correr riscos. Se alguma situação urgente surgisse, ele precisava ter certeza de que teria tudo o que necessitava.

Conferindo suas armas, ele quase gemeu ao não encontrar suas kunais especiais, feitas de metal condutos de chakra. Ele procurou em todo o seu quarto, apenas para não encontrá-las.

Suspirando em frustração, ele correu até a cozinha, onde sua mãe, Mikoto, estava preparando o chá.

— Kaasan, a senhora sabe onde estão as minhas kunais condutoras de chakra? — Perguntou, parando na porta.

Mikoto parou o que estava fazendo, franzindo a testa, tentando se lembrar.

Uchiha Mikoto era uma mulher gentil e uma kunoichi poderosa. Diferente de muitas mulheres – sendo que a maioria era de origem civil – ela não havia se aposentado de suas atividades como kunoichi, apenas equilibrando-a com sua vida como mãe e esposa.

— Gomene, Itachi. Mas eu não sei. Já perguntou a seu pai?

Itachi suspirou e caminhou em direção ao escritório de seu pai, mas antes mesmo que chegasse lá, um som de metal o atraiu. Caminhando em direção ao jardim dos fundos, ele encontrou seu pequeno irmão brincando com um par de kunais… _suas_ kunais!

— Sasuke! Quantas vezes eu disse para você não pegar essas kunais?!

* * *

 _ **Oi gente =D**_

 _ **Aqui está o capítulo 3**_

 _ **O que acharam? Para quem está curioso, o estilo de luta que o Naruto vai usar, é o estilo Kung Fu Shaolin do Norte (é o mesmo estilo do Jet Lee *-*) E, como eu havia dito anteriormente, não é uma fic harém gente! Eu realmente não tenho a habilidade para fazer esse tipo de fic xP a 'consequência' é basicamente essa, o Naru tem que casar assim que atingir a idade, mas só com uma pessoa (Hinati-chan o)**_

 _ **Acho que agora todo mundo sabe quem é o ANBU, ne? Itachi lindo! Kkk... Sobre o massacre do clã Uchiha... ele vai acontecer, mas de forma diferente, pois não vai ser apenas o Sasuke que vai sobreviver =D**_

 _ **Bem, espero que todos tenham gostado.**_

 _ **Beijinhos e até o próximo cap =D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**REESCREVENDO NOSSO DESTINO**

 **Autora:** AmaterasuS2

 **Classificação:** 18+

 **Gêneros:** Ação, Amizade, Angst, Aventura, Romance  
 **Avisos:** Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Mutilação, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers, Tortura, Violência

 **Sinopse:** Após ver Hinata morrer para protegê-lo de Pain, Naruto se arrepende por ter sido tão cego, não sendo capaz de notar a única pessoa que sempre havia estado lá para ele. Surpreendentemente, Kyuubi parece compartilhar seus sentimentos e lhe oferece uma opção. Voltar no tempo e reescrever seus destinos. NARUHINA! VIAGEM NO TEMPO!

 **Notas:** Naruto não me pertence. Antes que alguém pire e me acuse de plágio... EU SOU A AUTORA ORIGINAL DA FIC! Tive um probleminha com a minha antiga conta, que respondia pelo pseudo de 'Kyoko Yamato', e agora estou com essa conta nova. Então, não me acusem de plágio! Sou a mesma autora, só com um pseudo diferente u_u Essa é a uma fanfic de viagem no tempo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: _O Herdeiro do Clã Namikaze_**

Durante o restante da semana, Naruto havia se focado em manter uma rotina de treinamento de taijutsu e controle de chakra com Hinata, enquanto iniciava seu treinamento com seus kekkei genkais escondido em seu apartamento, aproveitando as dicas e orientações de seus pais e Kurama. Ele já era capaz de fazer vários diferentes selos com seu Shihaidai básicos e Kushina estava segura de que ele não demoraria mais do que um par de meses para começar os selos mais avançados. Ele também havia começado a treinar os poderes de repulsão e atração do Tenseigan. Naruto já era capaz de atrair e repelir objetos do tamanho de um travesseiro, mas seu controle ainda não era bom o suficiente, para fazer o mesmo com coisas maiores e mais pesadas.

Contudo, seu treinamento com o Hiraishin, do seu ponto de vista, não havia avançado muito. Por ser uma técnica extrema, que exercia uma grande quantidade de pressão em seu corpo, Minato havia lhe dito para focar principalmente em sua formação física. Segundo o Namikaze, Naruto precisava preparar seu corpo para suportar o grande estresse físico que o Hiraishin causava. Minato e Kurama havia lhe alertado das consequências de usar o Hiraishin, antes de preparar seu corpo corretamente.

Ele também, por sugestão de seu pai, havia feito uma pequena lista de eventos importantes que haviam acontecido e que ele deveria e queria mudar. Um deles, que segundo Kurama, deveria acontecer em três meses, era a tentativa de sequestro de Hinata por um shinobi de Kumo. Foi por causa desse evento que o pai de Neji havia morrido, para proteger o segredo do Byakugan e as coisas entre a família principal e a secundaria haviam começado a piorar. Isso era algo que Naruto sabia que tinha de mudar.

Naruto estava tão concentrado, que quase havia se esquecido sobre a reunião com o conselho, aonde o Sandaime iria lhe declarar oficialmente como o herdeiro do clã Namikaze.

Era por isso que, naquele momento, ele estava escondido na sala de reunião do conselho, junto com o ANBU Weasel, esperando o momento em que o Hokage iria lhe anunciar.

Ele observou os líderes de todos os clãs de Konoha: Aburame Shibi, Akimichi Choza, Hatake Kakashi – para a completa surpresa de Naruto, que nunca soube que seu sensei pertencia a um clã –, Hyuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume com seu fiel parceiro Kuromaru sentado ao seu lado, Nara Shikaku, Sarutobi Katsuro – filho mais velho do Hokage –, Uchiha Fugaku e Yamanaka Inoichi. Também estavam presentes os três membros que formavam o Conselho Civil: Utatane Koharu, Mitokado Homura e Shimura Danzo – Naruto não sabia o porquê, mas ele não gostava daqueles três. E, surpreendentemente, o Daimyo do Fogo também estava presente.

Aquela era, definitivamente, uma reunião oficial.

— Agradeço a todos por terem comparecido a está reunião. — Agradeceu Hiruzen, fazendo com que a atenção de todos se focassem nele.

— Você disse que era uma reunião urgente, Hokage-sama. Espero que não sejam más notícias. — Falou o Daimyo, abanando-se com um leve vermelho e dourado, enquanto olhava para o velho kage.

— É uma notícia importante, mas não acredito que pode ser classificada como ruim. Em minha opinião, na verdade, é uma excelente notícia para Konoha.

Shikaku se ajeitou em seu acento, encarando o Hokage sem qualquer sinal de preguiça. Na verdade, ele estava com aquele brilho de inteligência, tão característico de seu clã.

— E o que seria, Hokage-sama? — Indagou Tsume, não parecendo muito paciente.

— O retorno de um clã extinto.

Histeria.

Essa era a palavra para descrever a reação de todos, no momento em que Hiruzen terminou aquela frase. Ouvir que um clã considerado extinto havia retornado, era algo que deixava a todos alvoroçados. Afinal, havia muitas implicações sobre isso.

— Silêncio! — Rosnou Hiruzen, fazendo com que todos se calassem. — Peço a todos que mantenham a compostura. Essa é uma situação importante e deve ser tratada como tal.

Todos pareceram se acalmar e se recompor por um momento. O Daimyo foi o primeiro a se manifestar:

— A qual clã você se refere, Hokage-sama?

— O Clã Namikaze.

Dessa vez, não houve histeria por parte dos líderes dos clãs. Todos ficaram em silêncio, suas expressões sérias, aguardando a continuação das palavras do Hokage. Algo muito diferente dos três conselheiros civis. Os três estavam alvoroçados gritando coisas desconexas.

— Eu disse silêncio! — Gritou, erguendo sua presença, fazendo com que os três se calassem rapidamente.

— Hokage-sama, se me permite. Com base no conhecimento publico, o último membro do clã Namikaze, foi o Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Que, infelizmente, morreu durante o confronto com Kyuubi, sem deixar filhos. — Falou Danzo por fim, como se estivesse tentando dizer que era impossível que o clã do Yondaime houvesse retornado.

— E você esquece Danzo, que como Minato era o último de seu clã, ele estava sobre a cláusula de extinção. — Declarou Hiruzen com um sorriso satisfeito.

Todos os membros de clã deram uma pequena risada com aquilo, exceto Kakashi que pareceu subitamente desanimado. Não que fosse algo que surpreendeu a muitos. O Hatake era o último de seu clã e já havia atingido a posição chunin há alguns anos, por sorte, ele só tinha seis anos na época. Mas agora ele tinha quatorze – e recentemente sendo nomeado jounin – e o Hokage o havia chamado em sua sala na semana passada, dizendo que ele deveria começar a procurar alguém para se casar, já que seu prazo limite seria aos dezesseis anos.

Os três conselheiros civis se remexeram ao escutarem aquilo.

— Nunca houve uma criança Namikaze registrado em Konoha… — Começou Koharu, mas foi interrompida por um rosnado debochado de Tsume.

— Você é idiota? O Yondaime fez mais inimigos do que qualquer um. Antes mesmo de se tornar jounin, ele já estava registrado no livro bingo. Kumo e Iwa fariam de tudo para matar o legado do Yondaime, se eles sequer sonhassem que havia um.

— Por tanto, o Yondaime jamais registraria o filho ou a esposa com seu sobrenome. — Concluiu Fugaku, entendendo completamente o pensamento do falecido kage. Ele era pai e marido, tinha um clã forte, mas se seu sobrenome significasse um perigo maior do que o normal para seus filhos, ele não teria hesitado em escondê-los.

— Exatamente. Os únicos que presenciaram o casamento de Minato, quando ele tinha dezesseis anos, foram: Jiraiya, Tsunade e eu mesmo, que fui o cerimonialista. — Hiruzen não pode deixar de sorrir com a lembrança. — A certidão de casamento foi trancada no cofre Hokage, a pedido de Minato, e seu status como um homem casado foi mantido como um segredo classe SS. Quando sua esposa engravidou, ela foi encarada publicamente como uma mãe solteira. Sua gravidez sendo, supostamente, consequência não planejada de uma missão.

Os líderes de clã assentiram em entendimento, todos vendo aquela decisão como a mais sabia e adequada. Os conselheiros civis, no entanto, torceram o nariz ao escutar aquilo. Em sua mente civil limitada, eles não podia ver como uma mulher ser taxada como mãe solteira e seu filho como fruto indesejado, poderia ser a escolha certa a ser feita.

— O plano original de Minato, era manter a identidade de seu filho em segredo, até que ele fosse forte o suficiente para proteger a si mesmo e, só então, ser declarado como seu herdeiro.

— Se está era a vontade do Yondaime, porque você está indo contra a ela, Hokage-sama? — Questionou o Daimyo, abanando-se com o leque, enquanto avaliava o motivo real do Hokage ter convocado aquela reunião.

Fugaku sorriu de lado.

Todos que vinham de um clã sabiam, qual será o único motivo, que faria com que Hiruzen fosse contra a vontade do Yondaime.

— Hiraishin. A Técnica do Deus Voador do Trovão. — Falou lentamente, fazendo com que o conselho civil endurecesse, enquanto um brilho de surpresa e entusiasmo surgiu nos olhos do Daimyo. — O Yondaime tornou-se temido depois de ter matado um exército de mais de trezentos shinobis de Iwa, usando essa habilidade. Foi assim que ele teve sua foto colocada no livro bingo. Ele tinha apenas quatorze anos, quando isso aconteceu.

— É apenas natural e esperado que o filho dele herdasse Hiraishin. Caso contrario, seria impossível realmente que ele fosse realmente filho do Yondaime, afinal, o gene do kekkei genkai é dominante. — Comentou Shikaku, avaliando a expressão do Hokage. — Apesar disso, Hiraishin não é como outros kekkei genkais. É necessário um vasto treinamento físico, e um preparo corporal intenso, para que o usuário não sofra lesões irreversíveis. Mesmo se for despertado em uma idade jovem, o usuário ainda vai precisar de um treinamento longo, para usá-lo corretamente. Por tanto, não pode ser apenas por isso, o que senhor está convocando uma reunião oficial, para fazer a existência do filho do Yondaime de conhecimento público. Seria possível, talvez, que a mãe do menino também possua um kekkei genkai?

Hiruzen sorriu ao escutar aquilo.

Como esperado de um Nara. Eles sempre eram capazes de ver três jogadas a frente.

— Sim, Shikaku, você acertou. A esposa de Minato era portadora de dois kekkei genkais. Um dominante e outro que estava dormente em seus genes. O menino despertou, não apenas o Hiraishin que fez Minato tão temido e famoso, mas também os dois kekkei genkais do lado materno. — Afirmou o Sandaime, vendo o interesse brilhar nos olhos de todos, menos dos três conselheiros civis. Na verdade, Hiruzen notou que eles pareciam mais tensos naquele momento.

Estranho.

Notícias como aquela eram motivo de felicidade e comemoração em uma vila. Isso porque, significava que sua forma militar aumentaria. Mesmo o Daimyo, que pouco compreendia dos assuntos shinobis, era capaz de entender que mais kekkei genkais, significavam uma maior força e um modo de impedir outros países tentassem invadir seu território.

— Entendo. Uma criança, sem clã com três kekkei genkais ativados… isso certamente iria atrair atenção indesejada de outras vilas. — Falou o Daimyo, apenas confirmando que ele podia entender o motivo daquela reunião. — Posso não entender como os costumes entre clãs funcionam, mas se o menino for afirmado como herdeiro de um clã, mesmo ele sendo o último desse clã, ele estará protegido de possíveis ataques.

— Exatamente, Daimyo-sama.

— Antes de anunciar o menino, Hokage-sama, se importaria de nos dizer sobre os kekkei genkais que ele despertou? — Questionou o Daimyo curioso.

— Eles são: Tenseigan, o Olho da Reencarnação… — Hiashi arregalou os olhos ao escutar aquilo, mas um rápido olhar do Sandaime o impediu de dizer qualquer coisa sobre o assunto. — E Shihaidai.

— Hm… não me lembro de ter escutado sobre esses kekkei genkais antes… — Murmurou o Daimyo para si mesmo, parecendo estar tentando se lembrar dos nomes citados. — Que assim seja. Você pode apresentar formalmente o menino, Hokage-sama.

Hiruzen sorriu de lado, seu olhar desviando para um canto escuro da sala.

— Pode aparecer agora.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para o lugar onde Naruto estava escondido e o loiro hesitou por um segundo de sair de seu esconderijo. Ele sentiu a mão de do ANBU Weasel tocar seu ombro, lhe passando alguma segurança para o que estava prestes a acontecer. Erguendo os olhos para encarar o rosto oculto pela mascara de doninha, Naruto não pode deixar de pensar que aquele ANBU lhe era familiar. Ele era um sensor, o que significava que ele podia reconhecer os tipos diferentes de chakra e associa-los as pessoas. E ele tinha certeza de que, em algum lugar, ele já havia sentido o chakra daquele ANBU.

Decidindo deixar isso para outro momento, ele se virou para o conselho dos clãs, e saiu detrás de seu esconderijo.

Suspiros e ingestões de ar foram ouvidos, conforme ele andava para mais perto dos líderes dos clãs de Konoha.

— Conselho de Konoha. Daimyo-sama. Eu, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Konohagakure no Sandaime Hokage, lhes apresento e reconheço formalmente, o Herdeiro do Clã Namikaze, filho do Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Naruto.

Outra vez, o conselho civil explodiu em gritos e protestos, enquanto os líderes do clã olhavam fixamente para o menino de cinco anos. Internamente, todos riram da ironia e de quão obvio a paternidade do menino era.

Sinceramente, o menino era uma cópia em miniatura do Yondaime!

{Naruto&Hinata}

Hiruzen sentou-se em sua cadeira, sentindo-se velho e cansado.

Kamisama o ajudasse, o conselho civil era irritante demais. Amaldiçoado fosse o dia, em que o Shodaime pensou que seria bom ter civis opinando em assuntos de uma vila shinobi. E abençoado seja o dia, em que os clãs Hyuga, Hatake e Uchiha haviam se aliado a Konoha. Afinal, se não fosse às intensas auras assassinas dos três líderes de clã, aquela maldita reunião não teria terminado tão cedo, pois o conselho civil não queria aceitar que o 'demônio' fosse declaro herdeiro. Foi à aura assassina dos três líderes e as palavras do Daimyo que, _gentilmente_ , os lembrou de que eles estavam em uma vila shinobi; e como tal, os únicos que poderiam opinar no reconhecimento de um herdeiro de clã, eram os demais clãs, o Hokage e o próprio Daimyo.

Os líderes dos clãs estavam mais do que abertos a aceitar o retorno do Clã Namikaze, principalmente, porque ele compreendiam o verdadeiro significado e propósito por detrás da condição de um Jinchuuriki.

O Daimyo, apesar de não ser shinobi, compreendia os benefícios de aceitar o retorno do Clã Namikaze, assim como as consequências de renegar esse retorno.

E como havia sido o próprio Hokage e trazer esse fato a luz, não havia muito que os três conselheiros civis poderiam fazer.

Contudo… Hiruzen sabia que algo estava acontecendo nas sombras. Ele havia notado a agitação e o nervosismo dos conselheiros. Ele sabia que teria se manter atento àqueles três.

Bem… desde que Naruto havia lhe contado sobre seus kekkei genkais e sobre Kurama, ele estava pensando que era hora de mandar uma mensagem a seu ex-aluno.

Uma batida na porta o tirou de seus pensamentos.

— Entre.

A porta se abriu, dando revelando uma das pessoas que Sarutobi já imaginava que iriam querer falar com ele. Parando em frente a sua mesa, com um olhar mais atento do que o normal, estava o ex-aluno do Yondaime, Hatake Kakashi.

— Precisa de alguma coisa, Kakashi-kun?

— Porque o senhor nunca me disse? Se eu soubesse que Minato-sensei havia tido um filho, eu teria feito questão de protegê-lo! Ainda mais sabendo que ele se tornou o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi! Eu poderia ter…

— Ochitsuke Kakashi. — Ordenou, interrompendo o discurso afoito do jounin. — Foi por causa da sua ligação com Minato, que eu não lhe contei sobre Naruto.

— Demo…

— Pense como um shinobi, Kakashi. O que Iwa e Kumo pensaria se, de repente, após a morte de Minato, seu único aluno vivo começasse a cuidar de uma criança loira com olhos azuis? O mesmo valia para Jiraiya. O que todos os inimigos de Minato pensariam, ao verem seu antigo sensei cuidando de tal criança, pouco depois de sua morte? Foi o anonimato que manteve o menino vivo por cinco anos. Agora, com o despertar dos três kekkei genkais, não vai demorar muito para que a palavra saia. Foi só por causa disso, que eu decidi que era mais seguro para Naruto ser anunciado como Herdeiro do Clã Namikaze, do que manter a identidade do pai de Naruto em segredo.

Kakashi fechou os punhos com força.

Ele odiava admitir aquilo, mas era verdade. E não era apenas o Yondaime que tinha inimigos… Kakashi havia feito seu próprio número de inimigos, um deles sendo Iwa e ele ainda havia herdado uma porção de inimigos de seu pai em Suna.

— Eu quero ajudar a treiná-lo. Eu devo isso ao sensei. — Falou por fim, encarando os olhos do Hokage com determinação. — Eu conheço a maioria das técnicas que o sensei usava. Posso ajudar a prepará-lo, para os inimigos do sensei que viram em busca de vingança.

Hiruzen sorriu ao escutar aquilo. Na verdade, ele já estava esperando que Kakashi reagiria dessa forma, ao saber sobre Naruto.

— Muito bem, você vai ajudar a treinar Naruto. Eu também estou mandando uma mensagem para Jiraiya. Acredito que o menino vai precisar de toda a ajuda possível, para alcançar todo o potencial que ele possui.

Kakashi sorriu por debaixo da máscara, seu único olho visível brilhando em gratidão.

— Arigato Hokage-sama. — Agradeceu, curvando-se em respeito.

— Não precisa me agradecer, Kakashi-kun. Naruto costuma treinar todas as manhãs no campo de treinamento 12, junto com a filha de Hiashi. Você pode ir lá falar com ele, para fazerem uma programação de treinamento adequada.

Kakashi assentiu, apesar de que não pode deixar de se surpreender. Ele não esperava que Hiashi permitisse que sua filha fizesse amizade fora do clã.

— Antes de ir, Kakashi, há algo que eu gostaria de saber. — Falou Sarutobi, sua voz soando muito mais séria.

— Diga, Hokage-sama.

— Como anda a sua procura por uma noiva? — Perguntou, sua expressão séria sendo substituída por um sorriso brincalhão.

Kakashi gemeu ao escutar aquilo.

Por que seu pai não podia ter tido mais filhos, antes de morrer?

{Naruto&Hinata}

Naruto gemeu de alegria, enquanto comia o katsu sando, que Hinata havia preparado para o almoço. Era incrível, como a morena sempre aparecia ter várias ideias criativas, para o que eles deveriam ter de almoço. Hoje havia sido a vez dos sanduíches. Por mais 'simples' que o conceito fosse, Hinata parecia ser capaz de torná-los realmente incrível, mesmo que ela gostava de insistir que fora sua mãe que havia feito a maior parte.

— Isso está realmente incrível! — Elogiou, sorrindo internamente, ao ver a morena corar com o elogio. Ele adorava aquela reação e, talvez por isso, estivesse tomando todas as oportunidades possível para elogiá-la, só para ver as bochechas de porcelana se tingirem daquele adorável tom de vermelho.

— Etto… Naruto-kun… você quer mais água de hibisco? — Perguntou Hinata nervosa, erguendo a garrafa térmica com a água de hibisco quente, que ela havia preparado para beberem.

—Aa, arigato Hinata. — Agradeceu, estendendo o copo vazio para a morena.

Neji queria rosnar.

Ele estava acompanhando sua prima àqueles malditos encontros de treinamento há uma semana, a pedido de seu tio, para garantir a segurança da Princesa dos Hyugas. Enquanto o loiro não havia feito nada que demonstrasse qualquer interesse para os segredos do Byakugan, Neji tinha certeza de que havia algo estranho. O garoto estava _sempre_ sorrindo e elogiando Hinata sempre que aparecia uma oportunidade.

Naruto havia sentido a irritação de Neji, assim como os olhares desconfiados que ele estava lhe enviando nos últimos dois dias. O loiro sabia que, na cabeça de do jovem Hyuga, sua atitude para com Hinata era estranha e, por tanto, deveria ser considerada suspeita. Era engraçado ver o prodígio Hyuga tão frustrado.

— Etto… Naruto-kun… aconteceu alguma coisa hoje? — Perguntou Hinata, parecendo um tanto preocupada.

A pergunta surpreendeu o loiro, que a olhou confuso.

— Ahm? Por que está perguntando isso, Hinata?

— Hm… er… etto… normalmente, quando eu chego, você já está treinando com um bushin… mas hoje… você chegou quinze minutos depois de mim… então… eu fiquei pensando… que alguma coisa deve ter acontecido, para que Naruto-kun se atrasasse… — Falou, sua voz se tornando mais baixa a cada palavra, pensando que, talvez, ela não deveria ter perguntado. Afinal, só porque Naruto a convidava para treinar, não queria dizer que ela podia se intrometer em sua vida.

Naruto suspirou ao escutar aquilo.

Ele havia se atrasado porque aquelas três múmias irritantes do conselho civil, haviam tentando de todas as formas politicamente possíveis, impedir que o Hokage o declarasse o herdeiro do clã de seu pai. Havia tomado toda a sua força de vontade e as palavras de Kurama, para não matar os três. No final, eles haviam sido calados pela vontade superior do Daimyo, que parecia muito interessado no retorno do Clã Namikaze. Naruto ainda não sabia o porquê, mas no final da reunião, o Daimyo havia lhe dito que esperava ansiosamente para ver que tipo de shinobi ele se tornaria.

— Não aconteceu nada de importante. Só fui chamado pelo Hokage-jiji, para resolver alguns assuntos, então você não precisa se preocupar, Hinata. — Falou tranquilamente, oferecendo o seu melhor sorriso despreocupado.

Ele não queria, descaradamente, mentir para a morena. Contudo, não era seguro que muitas pessoas ficassem sabendo sobre seu novo status de herdeiro. Não enquanto ele não fosse capaz de usar completamente suas habilidades, sem mencionar que, saber da verdade, poderia tornar Hinata um alvo e ela ainda não era capaz de se defender sozinha. O Sandaime pareceu aprovar essa decisão, quando ele lhe informou que só assumiria o sobrenome de seu pai, quando fosse se casar. Até então, ele manteria o sobrenome de sua mãe. No final, apenas aqueles do alto escalão dos clãs saberiam que ele era o herdeiro Namikaze, até que o momento chegasse.

Neji engasgou com um pedaço de sanduíche, seus olhos perolados se arregalaram, encarando o loiro com descrença.

Ele só não conseguia acreditar… Naruto não só, aparentemente, era importante o suficiente para ter um reunião pessoal com o Hokage, mas também era considerado perto o suficiente para chamá-lo de 'jiji'. Quem, em nome do Rokudo Sennin, era Uzumaki Naruto?!

Antes que Hinata o ou Neji pudessem questioná-lo sobre isso, eles foram surpreendidos com uma bomba de fumaça, que explodiu na frente dos três. Rapidamente, Neji sacou sua kunai e se colou em frente a sua prima, seu Byakugan ativando-se imediatamente. Naruto não teve uma reação muito diferente, mas ao invés de sacar uma kunai, ele concentrou o chakra vermelho de Kurama em suas mãos, fazendo com que suas unhas crescessem e se transformassem em garras afiadas.

Porém, no momento em que a fumaça se desfez, Naruto relaxou.

Parado em frente ao trio, encontrava-se Hatake Kakashi. Naruto, por um momento, analisou seu futuro sensei. Ele tinha o mesmo cabelo prateado arrepiado, seu hitaiate cobrindo seu olho esquerdo, onde o Sharingan transplantado residia, e a mesma máscara preta escondendo parte de seu rosto. Ele usava uma calça preta, e uma camisa azul marinho comprida, com um colete padrão jounin verde. Era evidente que o Hatake ainda estava na adolescência, o que fazia com que Naruto sentisse aquela sensação estranha, ao ver pessoas que, seriam uma constância em sua vida no futuro, tão jovens.

— Yo. — Cumprimentou Kakashi, sorrindo por debaixo de sua mascara, enquanto olhava para o trio de crianças.

Dois Hyugas e uma criança loira, que mais parecia uma copia em miniatura de seu sensei. A reação de Neji não o surpreendeu. Ele era da família secundária, e treinado desde o nascimento para proteger o segredo Hyuga e a família principal. Vê-lo se colocar em uma postura de ataque, com sua aparição surpresa foi apenas o esperado. Porém, seu olhar não perdeu a sutil alteração em Naruto.

Ele viu o chakra vermelho envolvendo suas mãos, assim como as garras que substituíram suas unhas. Porém, tão rápido como a mudança aconteceu, ela rapidamente se desfez.

— Quem é você? — Perguntou Neji, tentando soar ameaçador… ou tão ameaçador quanto um menino de seis anos poderia soar.

Kakashi realmente precisou se controlar para não rir.

Era fofo.

— Relaxe garoto, meu assunto não é com você ou com a sua prima. — Falou tranquilamente, seu único olho visível se voltando para Naruto. — Olá Naru-chan, sou Hatake Kakashi. Será que podemos conversar por um momento? Em particular.

Naruto estreitou os olhos com o apelido que Kakashi havia usado. Definitivamente, ser chamado de 'Naru-chan' não era algo que ele gostava. Ele sabia que os adultos tinham o costume de usar o 'chan' para se referirem a crianças pequenas, mas… Kamisama! Não importava que seu corpo fosse de uma criança de cinco anos, sua mente era de um adolescente de dezessete anos! Não importa o quão 'fofo' ele fosse fisicamente, Naruto jamais apreciaria o 'chan'.

— Me chama de 'Naru-chan' outra vez, e vou deixar o meu 'amigo peludo' sair para brincar com você. — Sussurrou Naruto, sua voz baixa e perigosa. Diferente de Neji, ele realmente conseguiu mostrar-se intimidador, principalmente devido à pequena quantidade de intenção assassina que se desprendeu de seu corpo.

Neji congelou, encarando o loiro sem acreditar.

Aquela era primeira vez que via Naruto sendo, qualquer outra coisa, que não fosse feliz e sorridente. Ele parecia potencialmente perigoso… mais perigoso do que muitos shinobis experientes de seu clã.

Hinata não havia tido uma reação muito diferente da sua. Seus olhos arregalados em surpresa, encarando menino loiro ao seu lado. Ela nunca havia visto Naruto daquele jeito… era um assustador… muito mais assustado do que seu pai, quando ele estava com raiva… mas, de alguma forma, vê-lo assim lhe trouxe certo alívio.

Kakashi não se demonstrou abalado com a ameaça, mas internamente, ele tremeu. Ele sabia muito bem a que 'amigo peludo' Naruto estava se referindo. A questão, era: como o garoto sabia sobre isso?

— Você sabe. — Não era uma pergunta.

— Aa, vamos falar em outro lugar. — Falou tranquilamente, se levantando e seguindo para um lugar mais afastado do grupo, escondido entre as árvores.

Kakashi lançou um último olhar para as duas crianças Hyugas, antes de seguir Naruto. Eles pararam quando chegaram do outro lado da campina, longe o suficiente para que nenhum dos dois pudesse ouvi-los, mas perto o suficiente para que fossem vistos.

— Como você sabe sobre a Kyuubi? O Sandaime garantiu que ninguém fosse capaz de falar sobre isso. — Perguntou curioso.

— Kurama me disse e, antes que pergunta, esse é o nome da raposa.

Kakashi estreitou o olho desconfiado.

— Naruto… por acaso, a raposa tem falado com você? Você não deve confiar nela. É perigoso…

 **[Oh, claro. A grande raposa malvada quer corromper o pobre menininho inocente. Tsk… sou eu que estou te impedindo de matar metade dessa aldeia, nos últimos dias!]** Rosnou Kurama irritado.

— Kurama e eu temos interesses em comum. — Falou, permitindo-se sorrir com o que Kurama havia dito, enquanto seus olhos vagavam brevemente para a figura de Hinata do outro lado da campina.

Kakashi seguiu o olhar do menor, esperando que encontraria algumas respostas, mas ao ver apenas as duas crianças Hyuga, ele só se sentiu ainda mais confuso. Qual interesse o Demônio das Nove Caudas poderia ter em duas crianças, que seria igual à de uma criança de cinco anos?

— Você não tem que se preocupar com isso, no entanto. Hokage-jiji sabe que posso entrar em contato com Kurama, e ele só me pediu para não deixá-lo sair por ai matando ninguém. — Comentou descontraído, voltando seu olhar para o jounin. — Então? O que você queria falar comigo, que não poderia ser dito na frente da Hinata e do Neji?

Kakashi voltou sua atenção para o menino novamente, um pequeno sorriso surgiu por debaixo de sua máscara.

— O Sandaime me autorizou a ser seu 'sensei' e treiná-lo. Agora, que você é, oficialmente, o herdeiro do Clã Namikaze, muitos inimigos do seu pai vão querer vir atrás de você, em busca de vingança.

Naruto piscou surpreso.

Ele não esperava por isso.

Certo, ele era o herdeiro do clã e ele sabia que seu pai havia feito sua própria cota de inimigos, que adorariam descontar suas frustrações no filho do Yondaime. Kurama estava ajudando-o a aprimorar seus kekkei genkais e seu controle de chakra, justamente para que ele fosse capaz de se manter em caso de um ataque surpreso naquele momento.

Porém, ele não esperava que alguém, principalmente Kakashi, se tornasse seu 'sensei', para ajudá-lo a treinar.

— Naze? — Questionou por fim.

Ele precisava saber.

— Eu fui aluno do seu pai. Minato-sensei fez muito por mim e eu lhe devo mais do que eu poderia pagar em mil vidas. Quero ter certeza de que o legado, pelo qual ele morreu para proteger, seja capaz de sobreviver. Talvez assim, eu seja capaz de pagar um pouca da minha dívida com ele. — Kakashi estava sendo sincero. Ele queria, de alguma forma, retribuir todas as coisas que seu antigo sensei havia feito para ele.

Naruto encarou o jounin realmente surpreso.

 **[Aceite filhote.]** Aconselhou Kurama, atraindo a atenção do loiro. **[Kakashi poderá lhe dar a orientação necessária, para o treinamento físico. Além do mais, seria estranho que você crescesse forte, sem ter tido nenhum tipo de orientação.]**

" _Certo, mas é bom ele não ficar se atrasando para os treinos e aparecer com aquelas desculpas irritantes._ "

— Tudo bem, podemos treinar no período da tarde.

— Ah? Por que à tarde? — Aquilo surpreendeu Kakashi. Ele não esperava que Naruto fosse querer treinar à tarde.

— Eu treino com a Hinata pela manhã, mas a tarde eu não costumo fazer nada de importante.

Aquele, certamente, não era o motivo que ele estava esperando. Era sua impressão, ou o filho de seu sensei poderia estar apaixonado? Ele não pode deixar de sorrir com aquilo. O primeiro amor era realmente fofo.

— Okay. Vamos começar na segunda, já que eu ainda tenho que planejar um roteiro de treinamento para você. Eu apareço às quatro horas, está bem?

— Por mim tudo bem, mas não se atreva a me deixar esperando, Kakashi- _sensei_. — Falou, terminando a frase com um meio sorriso, antes de voltar para onde os dois Hyugas, deixando um surpreso Kakashi para trás.

Ninguém nunca havia lhe chamado de 'sensei' e, estranhamente, essa palavra fez um sentimento agradável se instalar em seu peito.

{Naruto&Hinata}

Hizashi entrou no escritório particular do irmão, com uma expressão confusa.

Um mensageiro Hyuga havia ido lhe buscar, enquanto ele vigiava seu filho e sobrinha do campo de treinamento 12. Segundo o mensageiro, Hiashi exigia a sua presença urgente e que ele não precisava mais vigiar as crianças. Foi estranho, já que Hiashi havia lhe atribuído àquela missão, quando nem mesmo ele foi capaz de decifrar o misterioso novo amigo de Hinata.

Agora, entrando no escritório de seu irmão, ele se deparou com o gêmeo mais velho visivelmente tenso, com uma garrafa de saquê sobre a mesa e um masu – copo para saquê – de madeira escura em sua mão direita.

— Niisan?

— Você não precisa mais vigiar o menino. Ele não é uma ameaça para o clã. Na verdade, deveríamos agradecer aos deuses e a nossos antepassados, por ter colocado Hinata no caminho dele. — Falou Hiashi bebendo o restante o líquido de seu masu, antes de colocá-lo sobre a mesa.

— Será que você descobriu alguma coisa sobre ele?

— Aa, Uzumaki Naruto é o filho Yondaime.

Hizashi congelou, seus olhos perolados se arregalando em descrença.

Ele, como muitos shinobis mais velhos, sabiam que o Yondaime havia tido um filho, mas ninguém nunca soube quem era esse filho. Isso porque o Yondaime havia registrado a criança no sobrenome da mãe, que ninguém sabia quem era, e escondido o registro no cofre Hokage.

— Como…

— O Hokage convocou uma reunião com os líderes dos clãs e o conselho civil, para anunciar o retorno da linhagem do clã Namikaze. Naruto é, oficialmente, o herdeiro do Clã Namikaze, detentor de três kekkei genkais que, até então, eram dados como extintos.

— T-três…? — Murmurou, sentindo seus joelhos vacilarem.

— Sim e sente-se, antes que você caia. — Falou, com um meio sorriso, servindo-se de mais saquê. — Além do Hiraishin, que fez o Yondaime ser tão temido, ele herdou dois kekkei genkais do lado materno: Shihaidai e Tenseigan.

Hizashi estava feliz por ter sentado, quando seu irmão lhe disse para fazê-lo, pois no momento em que o gêmeo mais velho falou o nome do último kekkei genkai, ele sentiu que teria desmaiado.

— Você disse… Tenseigan…?

— Aa, o pai do Byakugan. O olho original de Otsutsuki Hamura.

— Como os anciões do clã reagirão a isso? — Questionou, imaginando como aqueles velhos iriam reagir.

— Eu ainda não lhes disse, por que você acha que eu estou bebendo? — Falou rindo, antes de dar um grande gole em seu saquê. — Vai ser uma guerra, quando eu falar que o filho do Yondaime possuí o Tenseigan.

— Se eu fosse você, levaria Sayo-neesan com você. Ela está muito feliz com a amizade de Hinata-sama com o menino Uzumaki, e duvido que permita que os velhos criem problemas sobre isso.

— Aa, eu certamente vou fazer isso. — Concordou rindo baixinho. Ele pouco se importava se era vergonhoso, mas ele não iria demonstrar qualquer pudor, em usar sua esposa como escudo humano, contra os idiotas do conselho Hyuga.

Hizashi riu baixinho, mesmo sabendo que a situação iria se complicar muito agora.

— Ele é o último do Clã Namikaze, isso quer dizer que ele vai ser colocado sobre a clausula de extinção.

— Sim, ele parece incrivelmente bem com isso. Talvez por ser muito jovem, para entender o que essa clausula significa.

— Os anciões, por causa do Tenseigan, provavelmente, vão querer incentivar as meninas do clã a um relacionamento com ele.

— Sim, provavelmente. Sayo vai enlouquecer que isso acontecer, porque isso pode afastar Naruto de Hinata, e ela está realmente feliz com essa amizade.

— Use isso. — Incentivou Hizashi de repente. — Use a amizade de Hinata-sama para apaziguar o conselho. Os dois se veem todos os dias, treinam e, segundo Neji, ele está sempre procurando os menores motivos para elogiá-la. É muito provável que, no futuro, os dois se apaixonem e, inevitavelmente, se casem.

Hiashi cantarolou com aquilo, terminando seu saquê.

— É uma probabilidade, mas não há garantias. Crescendo juntos, treinando juntos, eles podem desenvolver apenas amor fraterno. Esse é um risco muito mais provável, e aqueles velhos podem tentar fazer alguma idiotice.

— Foi por isso que eu disse para levar Sayo-neesan com você. Com ela por perto, ninguém será louco ou suicida o suficiente, para tentar sugerir ou fazer qualquer coisa.

Hiashi riu, apesar de que tudo aquilo era verdade.

Quando ele havia visto Sayo pela primeira vez, ele jamais poderia ter esperado a personalidade feroz que ela possuía, mas, em nenhum momento, ele se arrependeu de ter se casado com ela. Ele só esperava não ter de formar um nosso conselho de anciões, caso este fosse tolo o bastante para irritar sua amada esposa.

* * *

 _ **E ai meus queridos? Como estão?**_

 _ **E chegamos ao fim de outro capítulo =D o que estão achando?**_

 _ **Para os curiosos, no próximo capitulo ocorrerá a tentativa de sequestro da Hinata, a qual vai terminar bem diferente da original. Jiraiya também vai retornar para Konoha, mas ele não vai se aproximar do Naruto de imediato.**_

 _ **Provavelmente, se tudo der certo, lá pelo capitulo seis ou sete, eu vou fazer a passagem de tempo para iniciar a fase da academia =D o que significa que o massacre do clã Uchiha está prestes a acontecer. Sei que tem gente que quer que eu salve o clã e tals, mas eu tenho alguns planos para o massacre, por isso, peço desculpas a essas pessoas u_u**_

 _ **Gente, tem várias pessoas dizendo que tão sentindo 'cheiro' de poligamia e tals… eu falei isso antes e tudo, mas vou falar de novo: eu não sei escrever harém! Realmente, não consigo. Por mais pervertida que seja minha imaginação, eu não consigo imaginar isso. Eu sei que é 'padrão' em muitas fics, que a clausula de extinção incentive a poligamia e tudo, mas eu modifiquei isso, justamente porque eu não consigo escrever fics assim.**_

 _ **Agora… antes de encerar o cap… uma pequena perguntinha…**_

 _ **Quem deve ser a futura esposa do Kakashi? Personagem OC? Se sim, como ela deve ser? Personagem do anime? Se sim, qual?**_

 _ **Quero a opinião de todos!**_

 _ **Beijinhos e até próximo cap gente õ/**_


End file.
